


Días de Gloria

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Durante 10 anos la banda No Name ha tenido reconocimiento y éxito a nivel mundial pero ahora que esta muy agotado el lider de la banda , necesitan buscar un reemplazo  lo mas pronto posible.Eren Jaeger , hijo de la famosa ex cantante de Opera Carla Magnolia y del excéntrico veterinario Grisha  Jaeger , tiene estudios en la  estricta escuela de música clásica ademas de saber tocar el  bajo y la guitarra.  Por cuestiones del destino Hange Zoe la bajista de No Name se topa con su canal de Youtube y decide convencerlo de ir a Stohess a audicionar.Lo que vendrá en adelante para Eren sera un remolino de emociones fuertes , enfrentamiento y rivalidades.





	1. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> -Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama y si bien algunos pueden ser OOC son por el propósito de la historia que deseo llegar a contar. 
> 
> -El Eren de este fic esta basado en el del manga actual , con pelo largo , barba y algo mas sarcástico o intento de ello. Un poco mas seco en actitud pero sin dejar de lado su espíritu aventurero de salir al mundo.

                               _“No tengo prejuicios, odio a todo el mundo” (James Hetfield de **Metallica** )_

 

 

 

Las luces cambiaban de color constantemente reflejando el ambiente de la canción sonando en ese momento en el estadio gracias al suave sonido del bajo y la melodiosa voz del cantante liderando la banda.  Era una noche hermosa a pesar del calor del verano latente ese entonces  y los gritos de chicas llorando por el vocalista además del furor por la banda en general no se hacía esperar.

La mayoría coreaba las canciones  armoniosamente, otras gritaban la letra de la emoción mientras algunas alzaban pancartas y banderas de la banda o solo de su ídolo a quien no dejaban de gritarle que le amaban, algunas hasta ya habían traído calzones para tirarle mientras los jefes de seguridad miraban con hastío a las chicas que se encontraban en primera fila, deseando con todo su ser que el concierto acabara pronto por aquel furor desmesurado y el enorme trabajo que representaba.

 

 

 

Terminado el concierto lo primero que pidió fue una Coca –Cola para desestrezarse ya que su manager le había prohibido ingerir alcohol o fumar como acuerdo al trato. 

A decir verdad  Erwin Smith había hecho un gran trabajo en ayudar a mantenerlo sobrio durante la mitad de la gira y esperaba que fuera así hasta terminar el contrato pero Levi por dentro estaba deseando meterse en los vicios de nuevo y cada vez más le costaba mantenerse limpio; no le quedaba de otra que descargar su frustración en ejercicios y sacos de boxeo, practicaba a menudo con Mike y Gunther  quienes le daban justa pelea, a veces Mike ganándole en lucha libre casi ahorcándolo o tomándolo por sorpresa.

 

Cuando necesitaba relajarse tocaba un poco de guitarra y hasta escribía poemas  o leía un libro cuando estaba a solas , incluso dibujaba entre viajes de gira y otras cosas pero en el fondo sentía que saltar en el escenario  con la guitarra en mano se le estaba haciendo trabajoso y tendrían que contratar a un nuevo guitarrista tarde o temprano .

 

\- Sera mejor que busquemos reemplazo para la guitarra- comenzó un día charlando con Smith en un descanso antes del concierto en Sina aquella noche.

 

Smith lo miro desconcertado preguntándole que estaba mal a lo que el otro le respondió:

 

-No puedo moverme o saltar en el escenario con la guitarra en mano, no todo el tiempo.

 

Ante esto el rubio mantuvo una posición neutral mirando su café como si nada alrededor de el existiera. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que fue reemplazado rápidamente con un deje de impaciencia del otro.

 

-No voy a tocar más guitarra, contrata a alguien o solo tendremos a Hange de bajista por si sola – dijo sorbiendo su  té negro de forma desinteresada.

 

Erwin sabía que tarde o temprano Levi terminaba haciendo su voluntad por lo que forzarlo o  convencerlo no iba a servir de mucho, no a estas alturas.

 

-Convocaremos a una audición para ver quién será el nuevo guitarrista entonces.

 

-Bien – se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la misma impasividad con la que había estado hablando últimamente pero por dentro estaba que hervía de la emoción y no supo porque.

 

* * *

 

Prendió el estéreo subiendo a todo volumen aprovechando que su madre había salido de compras y que no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Reviso que los cables estuvieran conectados en su sitio , la cámara estuviese prendida grabando a la altura de sus manos que era exactamente lo que quería mostrar una vez hubiese terminado el cover para editarlo y subirlo a su canal de youtube. 

Le dio al botón de su ordenador y enseguida comenzó a mover los dedos lo más rápido que pudo al son de la canción  “The sound of Truth” de la banda As I lay dying.

 

Ya había  practicado dicha canción varias veces antes de subir el cover , una vez terminada de grabar y observar que estuviera a tiempo el movimiento de los dedos con el ritmo de la canción y que solo se mostraran sus manos tal cual él quería , sonrió satisfecho al terminar de editar los toques finales y de poner a subir el video a su canal el cual tardaría en estar listo en al menos una hora ya que el internet era rápido en su casa.

 

 

 

 

La audición para el nuevo guitarrista de la banda no se hacía esperar mientras Hange , Levi , Mike y Erwin veían pasar uno tras otro a un sinfín de muy buenos guitarristas que venían con su típico look de metalero de pelo largo y tatuajes , otros punketos con pelo no tan largo y piercings  y las típicas camisas negras con un eslogan de anarquismo , de alguna banda clásica como Guns and Roses , Metallica, Megadeath , entre muchos otros pero ninguno terminaba de gustarle a nadie de la mesa de jurados.

 

 -Todos son tan comunes que me aburro – solto Levi luego de ese día de audiciones que en su caso no lo dejaron fascinado.

 -Hamsel era muy bueno, ese chico sí que toco con ganas y además lo hacía muy bien, no entiendo porque no lo elegiste- le espeto Hange quien dibujaba un extraño garabato de un chico de pelo largo y negro.

 -Sera porque hacía demasiados gestos con la cara mientras tocaba y de paso movia la cabeza a cada momento.

 -Es parte de sentir la música Levi, tú hacías lo mismo cuando empezamos en la banda, no me jodas- golpeo la mesa obstinada haciendo que Mike, Erwin y el aludido la mirasen sorprendidos.

 -¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos, te dio indigestión o qué? – espeto Levi de forma obscena.

 -La pregunta aquí debería ser que te pasa a ti criticando a todos cuando tú ni siquiera eres capaz de correr y saltar por el escenario como hace 10 años, eres demasiado hater y no lo reconoces.

 

 

Hubo un silencio tenso en la mesa que fue imposible de ignorar para el staff de producción pero por temor a la lengua viperina de Levi no se atrevieron a romperlo. Apenas era el primer día de audiciones y ya estaban peleándose como perros y gatos de nuevo. 

 

Erwin suspiro cansado deseando que la persona indicada llegase en poco tiempo para suplir a Levi porque si no como estaban las cosas , fuera de escenario la situación podría volverse muy incómoda.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Carla Jaeger  terminaba de despedir a la última alumna que salía  para cerrar la puerta tras de ella y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento. Había sido una clase amena con algunas chicas y chicos más sobresalientes que otros  como pudo notar ya que la calidad vocal de algunos era tremendamente superior a la del resto; si bien para el coro de la universidad debían  estar todos al unísono  cantando en armonía le era difícil no sentir preferencia por Zaira , Sage y Robert quienes de esa clase eran  de voz privilegiada lo cual causaba conflicto con su ética de no preferencia por encima de cualquier alumno.

 

Ese día había ido solo a dar clases de canto pues el rector no le pidió que hiciera el papeleo para la clase de leyes que solía dictar.  Hacía tiempo que se había retirado del estrellato cuando dejo su carrera como cantante de Opera  e invitada especial a tocar además en la Orquesta de Stohess, Utgard y si era posible en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Paris cuando era mucho más joven.

 

Su voz privilegiada si bien por los achaques del embarazo había mermado con el tiempo  no había perdido su toque especial a pesar de los años por lo que el rector de la Universidad de Shingashina  Dot Pixis le había pedido que ensenara clases de canto en su facultad.

 

Y para no perder la costumbre acepto de inmediato pues si bien es cierto que el ser madre requiere cambiar tu esquema y horario de vida por un pequeño, Carla Magnolia jamás dejo del todo la música a pesar de casarse y adoptar el apellido de su esposo Grisha Jaeger  ni de ensenarle a su pequeño hijo las bondades de la música clásica al punto de insistirle que tocase un instrumento.

 

 

Mientras manejaba camino al mercado pusieron en la estéreo el “Segundo Vals” de  Dmitri Schostakowitsch y recordó la primera vez que llevo a Eren quien entonces tenía 5 años a audicionar para la orquesta. La imagen de esos músicos veteranos tocando con parsimonia gracias al director lo  hipnotizaron de inmediato y supo que si bien no lo lograba a la primera terminaría insistiendo hasta quedar en la orquesta infantil tarde o temprano.

 

 

 

En Stohess la cosa estaba tensa para el equipo quienes ya habían llevado acabo 3 audiciones y no querían seguir, los jueces tomaban nota pero no se sentían convencidos.

 

-Ok es suficiente – dijo Levi mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Mike

-Al baño- respondió sin más mientras rodaba los ojos y salía de la sala.  

 -Esto tomara más tiempo del que pensamos- suspiro Mike.

-Voy por un refresco – dijo Hange levantándose de su asiento.

 

Mike se quedó solo con Erwin quien atendía una llamada mientras tomaba nota de algo en su cuaderno.

 

-Entendido, gracias-  colgó la llamada.

-Huele sospechoso desde aquí, ¿existe algún problema del que no nos hayas querido contar?- inquirió con rostro acusador mientras Erwin mantenía su rostro impasible mirando su teléfono.

-En lo absoluto- negó.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír sabes que siempre que dices eso algo malo pasa, anda dímelo ahora- demando.

 

Erwin sabía que si decía lo que pasaba ahora mismo probablemente no se concretaría luego y aunque no pudiera aguantarse a sí mismo se marchó del asiento tomando sus cosas para ir a fumar un cigarro mientras Mike lo seguía insistiendo en que le dijera que pasara. 

En el pasillo se toparon con Hange quien estaba viendo un vídeo en Yotube y al verlos les llego para decirles emocionada:

 

-Creo que hemos conseguido al nuevo guitarrista – les mostró el vídeo del chico que tocaba solo mostrando sus manos quedando hipnotizados por la pantalla hasta que termino el cover de algo más de 6 minutos sin decir nada.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan? – dijo Hange entusiasmada.

 

Ni Mike ni Erwin sabían dónde empezar pues el chico era muy bueno pero realistamente no sabían de donde venía, había muchos que tocaron tan bien como  él y estaban siendo anotados en una lista preliminar de audiciones.

 

-Es bastante rápido y bueno, muy bueno debo decir- inicio Erwin.

-Si es bien bueno pero- fue interrumpido por Hange.

-También hace covers con el bajo, no solo toca guitarra – dijo emocionada.

-Hange tu tocas el bajo – dijeron al unísono.

-Ya se tontos, pero es versátil, además si miran sus videos en Youtube- dijo mostrando el canal que tenía muchos covers de guitarra y bajo  pasando a unos con cello-  se darán cuenta que tiene formación en música clásica.

 

Erwin  dio click a un video donde tocaba el cello haciendo homenaje a Bach 

-Impresionante. ¿Cierto? – dijo satisfecha mientras Mike observaba absorto el video.

-Esto es en el teatro de Shingashina  - dijo Erwin observando de cerca- recuerdo que hace 10 años no había teatro excepto el aula magna de la Universidad de Shingashina donde … - De repente su mente se ilumino.

 

-Eren Jaeger  es el nombre del chico – dijo Mike mirando el nombre del canal.

-Si, tiene excelente dominio del cello , de la guitarra y el bajo . Deberíamos escribirle y preguntarle si se anima a audicionar para nosotros- dijo Hange entusiasmada.

 

-Vive en Shingashina -  le recordó Erwin de forma seca- estamos en Stohess.

-Seguro hay trenes que pueden traerlo acá  - menciono entusiasmada.

-Seguro pero es muy lejos y el pasaje por tren express está muy caro, tengo entendido.

-Erwin , viejo , no seas aguafiestas. Deja que Hange haga su magia y traiga al chico a audicionar, seguro no se pierde nada- dijo Mike poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

 

-¿Y con que le vas a pagar el pasaje y la estadía? – Stohess es caro y no podemos darnos el lujo de pagarle un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Ehm Erwin, yo me encargo – dijo Hange – se queda conmigo y yo le hago la cena.

-Hay que discutirlo en grupo, además sabemos cómo es Levi.

 

Justo en ese momento el aludido hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué tienen en  mente?

-No seas grosero Levi, encontramos a un potencial guitarrista que además toca el bajo y tiene formación académica en música clásica.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – dijo mientras Hange le mostraba el canal de Youtube del chico.  Levi agarro el teléfono y vio varios videos adelantándolos hasta cierto punto y luego  volviendo al inicio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?  

-Humm

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?

\- Tsk

 

Mike intervino emocionado.

-Tratamos de hacer que venga a Stohess a audicionar o eso es lo que quiere Hange.

\- ¿Y de donde es él?

\- De Shingashina – interrumpió Erwin.

-No me jodas eso es lejos.

 

Hange harta de la negativa se plantó frente a todos con semblante serio.

-Pues mira, bien lejos y todo pero si logro hacer que venga y toca tan bien como lo hace en el video tendrás que darle espacio en nuestra banda porque los de acá no son muy buenos y no vamos a ir de distrito en distrito buscando guitarristas cuando pusimos en pausa la gira.

 

-Hange tiene razón- comenzó Mike.

-Pues si Hange pero nuestro staff se ha encargado de traer acá a diferentes personas de distintos distritos y ninguno toca muy bien.  Además no sabemos si ese chico quiere hacer covers como pasatiempo y esto es trabajo completo, salir de gira , viajar a otros países. No muchos aguantan el ritmo de la banda.

 

-Deja de ser tan negativo y deja esto en mis manos que si bien aún no encontramos guitarrista yo puedo discernir quien sabe llevar la melodía conmigo y te aseguro que muy pocos en esa sala lograron hacerlo bien.

 

-Hagamos algo por el bien de la banda- intervino Erwin sintiendo la tensión del grupo- que Hange le escriba convenciendo al chico de venir a Stohess a audicionar y si todo sale bien de ahí en adelante veremos.

 

Mike resoplo enojado pero Hange sin perder el tiempo le arrebato el celular de las manos a Levi y comenzó a escribir inmediatamente.

 

* * *

 

Eren estaba ocupado terminando de limpiar su pieza cuando le llego una notificación al teléfono. Por alguna razón, dejo los cobertores que guardaba en lo alto de su closet para ir a verlo, cosa que nunca hacía ya que era de dejar el celular en un sitio y no volver a revisarlo por días. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba jugando en la Wii o Xbox y sino tocando guitarra.

 

Desbloqueo el teléfono y para su sorpresa el app de Yotube salía con una notificación. Hacía tiempo que no recibía comentarios  así que se deslizo hacia el buzón de entrada con un extraño mensaje de una tal Hange Zoe.

 

-Hange Zoe- dijo en voz baja revisando el mensaje. Hacía tiempo había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba de dónde. Comenzó a leer el mensaje y por alguna razón a medida de que avanzaba la lectura su corazón se aceleraba hasta llegar al final de la lectura.

 Dejo su teléfono a un lado, prendió su ordenador personal y busco en safari el nombre de Hange Zoe entonces su mente hizo click y se dio cuenta que era la misma chica de la banda “No Name”, banda de su infancia que fue a ver en  concierto hacía ya 10 años cuando aún era niño y fue con su hermano en aquel entonces, Zeke.

 -Ahora entiendo todo.

 

Justo en ese momento  otra notificación sonó y agarro el celular lo más pronto posible para contestar.   

El corazón le daba vuelcos y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. ¿Qué tal si era una broma de mal gusto? Había escuchado historias horrorosas de fraudes y la verdad no estaba tan seguro de querer seguirle la corriente pero la chica era insistente.

 

 @HanZoe:  ¿Entonces vendrás a Stohess si o no?

@ErenJaeger: lo pensare

@HanZoe: apresúrate porque no tenemos tiempo.

@Erenjaeger: Ok

@HanZoe: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

@ErenJaeger: nos vemos en tres días.

@HanZoe: Ok, dame tu número.

@ErenJaeger: nos mantendremos en contacto por acá.

@HanZoe: pero la red wifi viajando es malísima.

@ErenJaeger: Via Rail tiene wifi incorporado. Sabrás de mí sin problema.

Justo en ese momento Carla llego a la habitación de Eren abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso.

-Eren necesito que bajes a ayudarme con las compras del- fue interrumpido por Eren.

-Te dije diez mil veces que tocaras la puerta. No entiendes el concepto de privacidad por lo que veo.

-Ay perdón hijo, ¿será que puedes venir a ayudarme abajo con las compras?

 

Eren suspiro cansado – No ahora.

-¡Eren! – dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

-Lo siento ma, no ahora.

-Por favor.

 

Dejo el teléfono de lado y se decidió a ayudarla.

 

 

Pasada las horas decidió investigar los pasajes de Shingashina a Stohess solo para verificar la tarifa y había una promoción de martes a viernes por solo la mitad del precio con opción a pago de débito o crédito entonces recordó que tenía buen dinero en sus ahorros y que un viajecito fuera de Shingashina ya que estaba de descanzo en  la universidad , no le caería mal.

La facultad de veterinaria estaba cerrada por remodelación y no se habían vuelto a dar clases por lo mismo. Su mama había insistido en ponerlo a trabajar para ella desde la casa, pero Eren quería trabajar y ganar dinero para el mismo por lo que sirvió de mesero en algunos trabajos no más de tres meses y luego ayudando en un taller para carros así como asistente de su padre en la clínica veterinaria.

 

Decidió darle click a comprar el boleto y que mañana mismo sin más le diría a su madre.  Hacía tiempo que no se paseaba por la capital y estaban en vacaciones por lo que quedarse en Shingashina no era opción para él , quería salir más por el mismo que por ir a la supuesta audición de No Name.

 

Le echo un vistazo a su Fender Squier Classic Vibe Stratocaster ’50s , guitarra nueva que recién había adquirido y decidió que esto era un riesgo muy grande que no quería correr pero debía tener una valida excusa para salir de casa sin que su madre metiera las narices y como ella descubría las mentiras tarde o temprano le diría mañana sin importar lo que pasara. Esperaba que su padre lo apoyase.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Eren preparo la mesa, el café y las panquecas , todos se sentaron a comer contentos con la música clásica de fondo que tanto amaba Carla entonces Eren tomo la iniciativa de aclararse la garganta y dar el anuncio el cual no fue tomado en serio hasta que dijo que compro el boleto para salir hoy a las 4 en un tren express de Via Rail.

 

-¿Qué compraste que?  - se indigno dejando de comer.

-Eren tu crees que te mandas solo pero yo necesito a alguien que- fue cortada por Grisha quien la interrumpio.

 

-Dime Eren, ¿qué vas a hacer en Stohess además de turistear y gastar el dinero?

-Iré al Teatro de Stohess porque voy a audicionar para la banda No Name que busca  guitarrista.

 

En eso Isabel la pequeña hermana de Eren se emocionó.

-Es cierto, he leído que están buscando guitarrista, pararon la gira por lo mismo.

-No Name – dijo Grisha sobándose la barbilla, así que la banda que fuiste a ver de niño con Zeke esta pidiendo guitarrista , cierto?

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-Pero Eren- interumpio su madre- quien va a podar el jardín cuando yo no este ni lleve a limpiar mi carro cuando este ocupada en la universidad además de-

-Mama el mundo no gira en torno a ti , por favor entiende yo también tengo una vida.

-Es cierto Carla. Eren ya es un hombre de 19 y necesita seguir su rumbo. Yo voto porque vaya y lo intente, sino queda ya sabe que puede regresar y quedarse acá trabajando conmigo como asistente en la clínica.

-Pero Grisha tu no entiendes – fue cortada por Isabel.

-Apoyo la moción con toda violencia, mi hermanito debe salir de Shingashina y hacer el viaje de su vida.

 

-Pero Isabel, ¿Quién te va a recoger de la escuela?

-Mama, yo uso el bus escolar, Eren siempre está trabajando o estudiando, él nunca me recoge, yo me vengo sola.

-Es cierto Carla, no tienes excusa para retenerlo aquí.

 

Siguieron discutiendo durante la mañana mientras empacaba su maleta y su guitarra  pero ya no había marcha atrás. Al menos saldría de Shingashina después de tantos años y vería parte del mundo de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Audición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren va a la audición y la reacción de Levi no se hace esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les emocione tanto como a mí.

 

El viaje  en tren duraría tres días con paradas en lugares estratégicos donde agarrar para entrar y salir más temprano pero para Eren era solo un viaje de ida solamente y tenía un solo destino: la estación de tren de Stohess y ya había acordado por mensaje con Hange que llevaría sus cosas menos el amplificador por ser muy grande por lo que tendrían que prestarle uno para conectar con su guitarra a la hora de audicionar.

En el tren solo le permitían llevar instrumentos medianos pero no equipos costosos y grandes de sonido por aquello de viajar en exprés por lo que esperaba que diera un buen show a la hora de pararse frente a ellos y tocar.  
Una especie de adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo mientras repasaba mentalmente las canciones que iba a tocar; a decir verdad estaba algo estresado pues era Levi Ackerman con quien iba a terminar tocando de siquiera figurar en la banda y si bien le daba igual si quedaba o no, una parte de él quería demostrarle a su hermano que él también podía quedar en una banda y tocar exitosamente.

Obviando que su carrera de veterinario se podía ir al traste en cualquier momento pues la facultad había dejado de funcionar por unas huelgas y no le apetecía estudiar ingeniería ni tratar con humanos en medicina , menos leyes pues era muchos artículos pesado y muchas palabras que leer y estudiar cosa que lo hastiaba. Por ahora se encontraba en un limbo respecto a su vida en general y esperaba que con este viaje si bien no se le daba algo al menos podría salir de Shingashina y ver parte del mundo en general. Salir de Paradise en algún momento a turistear y olvidarse de sus problemas en casa, de las demandas de su mama…

 

 

 

 

Levi estaba tocando una melodía suave con su guitarra acústica mientras al pie de su cama su gato atigrado y de ojos verdes ronroneaba plácidamente. A decir verdad gustaba de su compañía que de la muchos humanos que lo rodeaban, quizás un poco más que sus compañeros de banda últimamente.

Titus no lo juzgaba y siempre estaba para el cuándo se sentía de malas. Se sentaba sobre su estómago y le daba masajes con sus patas, lujo que solo el gato podía darse pues si cualquier otro humano se atreviera a hacerle lo mismo terminaba golpeado o insultado. La única capaz de salirse con la suya era Hange quien lo molestaba a menudo .

\- Sabes Titus a veces siento que puedo dar más de mi mismo cuando voy al escenario pero el cansancio me puede demasiado y estoy viejo ya, necesito ayuda no puedo seguir como antes. Los pulmones no me alcanzan y las adicciones con la cocaina y el crack me están pasando factura. No tienes idea del precio que estoy pagando.

  
El gato meneo la cabeza mirando desconcertado a su dueño mientras un maullido salía de su boca. Levi suspiró frustrado volviendo a su guitarra mientras se preguntaba en vano cuando volvería a ser el de antes. Recordaba cuando después de cada concierto iba a los camerinos a beber y probar extasis además de otras sustancias. Las chicas les llovía por montones encimándoselo y el llevado por las sustancias se dejaba hacer y nunca recordaba nada ni el nombre de ellas al día siguiente. ¿Cuándo su vida dio un giro inesperado? ¿Cuándo diez años habían pasado tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿Cuándo la edad empezó a pasarle factura? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

 

 

 

3 días después había llegado a la estación de Stohess y estaba listo para encarar la audición. Había hablado con Hange por mensaje ya que no dejaba de textearle durante el viaje preguntándole que canciones sabía y cuál escogería para audicionar. Le había contestado de alguna de Foo Fighters o As I lay dying a lo que Hange respondió que no estaba muy segura de que fuera una opción fuerte ya que habían visto esos covers en su canal que mejor eligiera otros artista uno del cual no hubiese echo versión algo pesado entonces le vino a la mente una opción que tenía prevista desde hace tiempo que aún no había subido a su canal pero ya la había practicado muchas veces. Esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

  
Confirmó que ya había llegado por un último mensaje de texto ya que había accedido a recibir llamadas y mensajes del productor y manager de No Ñame Erwin Smith y de Hange Zoe tambien para estar en contacto apenas llegara. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato apenas pisar la estación fuera del tren mirando los tejados en pleno verano , los letreros que daban la bienvenida al andén de trenes , llegada y salida. La amabilidad de quien lo ayudaba con su equipaje aún sin necesitarlo pues solo traía una mochila negra con azul y gris, su muda de ropa y el baúl tipo maleta donde guardaba su guitarra.

Llegó al inicio de la estación donde vendían los tickets y preguntó por la línea de buses que te dejaban frente al Anfiteatro de Stohess. La chica que en ese momento atendía la llamada le dio una mirada afilada para luego seguir en lo suyo mientras el otro esperaba pacientemente a que terminara de hablar.  
\- Diga ,¿ que necesita?  
\- Me preguntaba cuál es el bus y los esquemas de horario para poder llegar al anfiteatro de Stohess sino le molesta

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.  
\- El Anfiteatro de de Stohess está en remodelación hasta nuevo aviso señor, me temo que no puede ir allá.

  
Eren recordó gracias a un mensaje de texto que Hange le había informado sobre el teatro y su proceso de remodelación, que apenas llegase llamara a Erwin para darle indicaciones sobre cómo llegar y que decir al momento.

\- Disculpe usted entonces- dijo sin más dándose media vuelta sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo su celular para marcar mientras que del otro lado de su pantalón buscaba el papel donde anotó dicho número. Repicó dos veces antes de escuchar una voz masculina imperante.

-Alo , agente Smith ¿con quien habló?- directo al grano sin más.  
\- Hola, buenos días mi nombre es Eren Jaeger acabo de llegar a la estación de Stohess me gustaría saber que bus debo agarrar para ir al Anfiteatro.  
\- ¿Eren Jäeger? Por su puesto, cuando salgas en medio de toda la esquina de la estación principal a mano derecha conseguirá el bus 52 que te deja en todo el frente del Anfiteatro.

Eren verifico por las esquinas de la ventana y efectivamente ahí estaba el bus.

-Bien los veré allá- dijo sin más.  
\- Una cosa más antes que vayas el bus viene a las 15, 25,45 y 55 de cada hora así que no te sientas mal si pierdes este mismo justo ahora- miro el reloj confirmando sus sospechas.  
\- Bien, muchas gracias  
-Nos vemos pronto.  
-Gracias.

Colgó la llamada mientras un Levi con los pies en el escritorio fumando un cigarrillo miraba incrédulo a Erwin sin poder creer que perdió la apuesta.

\- Me debes 300 en efectivo y lo sabes- dijo triunfante.  
\- Ese bastardo al final vino.  
\- Pues claro. Hange resultó ser convincente después de todo.  
\- ¿Y porque ella no lo va a buscar?  
\- Ella esperará a la entrada del Anfiteatro para recibirlo.  
\- Se está saliendo con la suya y tú la dejas hacer lo que quiere.  
Erwin le recriminó con la mirada.  
-Baja los pies de la mesa.  
\- No

Como ya está situación había pasado tantas veces decidió agarrar una regla de metal y pegarle en la canilla.

-¡Hey, eso duele!- bramo enojado.  
\- Ya hemos hecho esto demasiadas veces a tu modo ahora será el mío y quiero que vayas a esperar con Hange al chico.  
\- No voy a ayudar a la cuatro ojos mierda a buscar a ese mocoso y lo sabes.  
\- Eren , su nombre es Eren.  
\- Qué me importa.  
\- Levi por favor.

 

  
Justo en ese momento Hange abrió de un portazo el despacho de Erwin.

\- Ya llegó – gritó emocionada.

Levi ocultó su sobresalto con una mueca de disgusto y Erwin se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Hazlo pasar , quiero conocerlo.

Hange sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Ya está en la sala de audición así que podríamos ir los tres a verlo.

\- Me parece un buen plan- se adelantó Erwin al tiempo que Levi negaba resignado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Levi, ya no quieres un guitarrista después de todo lo que has pataleado?- dijo burlonamente.

\- Es un Jäeger, ¿no te suena el apellido?

Erwin se acercó al oído de Hange susurrándole que no le escuchara mientras andaban camino a la sala de audiciones.

 

 

 

Apenas entraron vieron a un chico con camisa negra de algodón , uno jeans algo desgarrados en la rodilla y botas negras estilo militar. Su largo cabello liso hasta los hombros ,un pequeño mostacho y unos aretes sobre la punta de las orejas pero nada de tatuajes visibles alrededor de sus brazos a diferencia de muchos otros que habían venido a audicionar.

Erwin fue el primero en estrechar su mano seguido de Mike quien había llegado recientemente a ver al nuevo chico , Hange lo abrazo emocionada dándole gracias por venir y por probarles que vendría.

Levi apenas lo vio sintió ganas de despedirlo, parecía ligeramente sucio con ese mostacho que se cargaba y dudaba que el tren tuviera duchas por lo que dedujo que no se había bañado durante tres días y eso le dio asco. Lo que si capto fue los hipnóticos ojos azul verdosos que se cargaba los cuales era imposible de ignorar.

  
\- Mi nombre es Levi , supongo que ya sabes quién soy- dijo sin estrechar su mano mirando inquisitivo a Eren.

Este sintió el recelo del peinegro y pudo intuir que no le estaba dando la bienvenida.

-Un placer , si por supuesto que se quién eres- dijo sin extender el brazo pero mirándolo fijamente.

  
Aquello no le dio buena impresión. Se supone que debería extender la mano y quedarse al aire esperando por la suya aunque de todas formas no iba a dársela.

-¿Te bañaste? Pareciera que no hubieses tocado el agua en días.

-Levi por favor , no empieces – dijeron Erwin y Hange al unísono. Pero este miraba con malicia al nuevo como una hiena acechando a su presa.

\- ¿Y tú te cepillaste? Puedo oler el hedor de cigarro desde acá.

Levi soltó una risilla maliciosa.

\- ¿Es eso lo único que tienes en tu repertorio? Es la peor respuesta que has dado.

\- No recuerdo que fueras tan bajo.

En ese momento Hange , Mike y Erwin se congelaron mientras Levi cambiaba de semblante burlón a uno serio.

\- Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Eren sin inmutarse contestaba.

\- De echo en la televisión luces más alto que en persona. Apuesto que usabas plataformas.

Mike estalló en carcajadas que llenaron todo el cuarto. Levi al ver su reacción disparó su veneno.

\- Y tú de lejos te ves mejor que de cerca.

\- Touché

\- Oui, bien sûr idiot.

 

  
Hange viendo que la situación se intensificaba les recordó que estaban acá para probar al nuevo chico y ver que podía aportar al grupo.

\- Mas vale que sea bueno- sentenció Levi mirando  escéptico a Eren quien ya estaba desempacando su guitarra y buscando su cable para conectar con el amplificador del estudio.

Observó cómo se ponía en posición mientras los otros esperaban a que terminara de probar el sonido y la conexión del amplificador a la guitarra.

-Esto será interesante- dijo Hange mientras el chico afinaba la guitarra y tocaba unas cuantas notas las cuales fueron suficientes para despertar el interés de todos en la sala.

-Bien Eren ¿ que vas a tocar? – preguntó Erwin.

  
Dejó de tocar las notas por un segundo para responder

  
-Phantasmic parade.  
-¿ De Épica?  
\- Si  
\- Esa es muy buena- dijo Mike a lo que Hange asintió emocionada chocando las manos como una niña de kinder.

Levi por su parte se mantenía a la expectativa con rostro inexpresivo.

  
-Bien Eren cuando tú elijas- dijo Mike a lo que Eren asintió poniéndose en posición ya listo para tocar.

 

  
Empezo tocando el intro el mismo con su guitarra ya que la audición sería sin el track original , pronto cambio al inicio del solo de guitarra donde se supone empezaba su parte y de ahí en adelante siguió el resto de la canción en el que ignoro por completo a los jueces sumergiéndose de lleno en el sonido de su guitarra ya que en ese espacio solo eran el y su Stratocaster. Hubo momentos donde su visión periférica le mostraban a un Levi cruzado de brazos quien lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras tocaba y eso lo puso algo nervioso lo cual causaba que enterrara su mirada en las cuerdas de su guitarra para calmarse así mismo.  
Siguió tocando hasta el final , para cuando había terminado subió la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con una orgullosa Hange, un Mike silbando asombrado , un Erwin con ojos brillantes de emoción y un Levi con su mismo rostro impasible a excepción de una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Eren solo los miro esperando su veredicto. Mike empezó.

  
\- Creo que eso fue una muy buena rendición a Épica. Me agrado mucho.

Sonrió un poco al escucharlo.

 

\- Gracias.  
\- Eso fue excelente desde mi punto de vista , lo único es que no hiciste contacto visual con nadie mientras tocabas- le recalcó Hange- supongo que es una forma artística de concentrarse , ¿cierto?

Eren soltó una risa nerviosa pues era algo parecido a la verdad del porque no miraba a la gente mientras tocaba.

\- Eso fue excelente desde mi punto de vista, no hiciste ademanes raros, mantuviste la calma y te enfocaste solo en la música y eso me agrada – apunto Erwin mientras Hange y Mike lo respaldaban.

Se rascó la cabeza todo sonrojado sin saber que decir excepto “Gracias” quedándose corto de palabras ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

Levi de último sentenció que no estaba nada mal y que era una elección peculiar esa canción y le agradaba mucho pero hizo énfasis en su último comentario.

 

\- Aféitate ese mostacho y serás aceptado en la banda.

Todos rieron liberando tensión en el ambiente mientras Eren dudaba de querer obedecer a Levi.

 

\- Entonces ¿Qué dices Erwin? ¿Entra o no entra?

Erwin miró con determinación a Eren.

 

\- ¿Estas dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros desde ahora?

-Si- dijo con aplomo aunque por dentro quiso estallar de la felicidad.

\- Entonces firmemos los papeles y quedas en la banda hoy mismo- el grito de Hange resonó en todo el lugar mientras Mike y Levi se quejaban de lo ruidosa que era.

-Llama a tu familia y cuéntales que ahora eres parte de No Name .  
\- Eso hare- sonrió satisfecho de si mismo.

 

 

Levi no paraba de pensar en la forma tan rápida que los muchachos habían aceptado a Eren  cuando en tiempos pasados ellos eran mucho más exclusivos con quien dejaban entrar a sus vidas.El chico no tocaba nada mal y debía admitir que tampoco se veía mal con el grupo. Era como si el molde perfecto hubiese llegado a sus vidas en el momento oportuno pero jamás lo admitiría pues su orgullo le ganaba.

El chico tenía harto talento y lo comprobó viendo sus viejos vídeos de YouTube donde tocaba cello haciendo covers de canciones populares o clásicos de Bach y Rachmaninov.

Había un vídeo donde salía en primera fila tocando mientras su madre cantaba. La famosa Carla Magnolia y sus números de Carmen y la Traviata, la escuchaba porque su madre era contemporánea y muy amiga de Carla en su juventud.

Una tuvo un hijo a temprana edad y no pudo seguir dedicándole tiempo al canto mientras la otra esperó años para poder salir en estado de un matrimonio estable.

Como envidiaba la formación de ese chico; parte de él deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido para aprender a tocar el cello.

\- Bueno, al menos se tocar el piano – se resignó mientras apagaba la laptop y las luces para dormir.

  
Titus brinco en la cama mientras Levi revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Se hundió bajo el las sabanas mientras el gato se posiciona a ronroneando en su cabeza.

  
\- Gracias Titus- dijo mientras un ligero maullido salía del gato- por recordarme que también se tocar el violín ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres el mejor.

 

Aplaudió dos veces y la oscuridad lo sumergió.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Ando ocupada escribiendo el tercer capítulo.
> 
> Hasta pronto


	3. Los errores se pagan caro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fuerte ultimátum de Erwin, los errores de Levi y Eren siendo tan el como siempre

Ahora que había firmado contrato con No Name, estaba pautado hacer el anuncio al día siguiente de la audición mientras los ejecutivos de la productora Nuclear Sound le pedían que tocara por enésima vez el solo de Phantasmic Parade y otras canciones en su repertorio como Sweet Child O’ Mine solo para calentar mientras otros ya sacaban extractos de su canal de youtube para ponerlos en la noticia que saldría en todos los medios.

 Erwin se encargó de enviarle el link del canal de Eren a Zacharius Dackley, director general de la disquera y este apenas vio de que se trataba se sintió orgulloso de la elección pues era bien sabido que un chico con formación en música clásica dando salto a la escena musical del rock y el metal era algo interesante. Además que su renombre por la fama de su madre ayudaba dándole un poco más de estatus a la banda, la cual gracias al comportamiento errático de su vocalista durante algunos años atrás había mermado la popularidad de estos y sus discos decayendo en ventas.

 

Hange estiro los brazos colocando su derecha justo en el hombro izquierdo de Eren mientras caminaban fuera del Anfiteatro para salir al mall. Este no se inmutaba tratando de no parecer abrumado por la amabilidad y familiaridad con la que está ya lo trataba pero le parecía un poco exagerado que todos lo reconocieran más por su madre que por su hermano quien también lideraba una banda.

 

-Entonces como tienes pocas mudas de ropa me supongo que también compraras ropa colorida, no solo de negro para el escenario, ¿cierto?

 

-Sí, no comprare mucho, de hecho estos Jeans que llevo y otros azul marino algo desgastados están bien. Solo comprare dos o tres remeras para el viaje ya que partimos mañana, ¿no?

 

-De hecho, necesitaras más ropa que un simple cambio de muda. Mike podrá ayudarte con eso ya que él tiene mucha, no te preocupes- agrego Erwin poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

\- Creo que me quedaran bastante grandes porque él es más alto y mi contextura es diferente a la suya-  dijo Eren escéptico.

-Por lo menos eres más alto que Levi y si bien no eres tanto como yo o Erwin estoy seguro que te quedaran mejor que a él.

 

Hubo una carcajada sonora  por parte de todos quienes reían destajándose en parte por la risa maniaca de Mike  y Hange pero poco les duro  cuando vieron la mirada asesina de Levi bloqueando la salida del pasillo, cruzado de brazos.

 

El momento gracioso murió en seguida y aunque trataba de no parecer intimidado, Eren sabía que provocar a Levi era algo muy malo por su fama de volátil y lo fuerte que era lo cual lo precedía.

 

-Lindo chiste, yo también me quiero reír.

-Creo que lo oíste bien – dijo Mike.

-¿Ah sí? Recuérdenme que era.

 

Hange sabía que esto era una de las tantas tácticas de intimidación  de su amigo por lo que interrumpió su momento.

 

-A ver Levi, estas bastante mayorcito para ofenderte por una broma tan simple como tu tamaño. A mí me llamas gafas o cuatro ojos de mierda y no me ofendo así que bájale dos a tu intensidad porque solo estamos tratando de ser amigables con el nuevo integrante. Sino vas a ayudar a que se sienta como en casa, hazte a un lado y deja que nosotros si vayamos a ayudarlo. ¿Quieres?

 

Hange también tenía a su favor el poder de intimidación cuando quería ya que era la única aparte de Erwin que podía ponerlo en órbita y bajarle su ego. Ella no se quedaba callada ni se aguantaba todos los desplantes de Levi a pesar de los años que llevaban conviviendo; quizás al principio, debido a no saber reaccionar a sus bromas pesadas y comentarios hirientes pero luego de varios años juntos la inmunidad era algo que se ganaba.

 

-Tch, no estoy aquí para pelear-  se acercó a ellos parándose justo frente a Eren-  espero puedas durarnos bastante a partir de ahora y no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen estos. Mira que si hablan así de mi contigo imagina lo que dirán de ti cuando yo estoy y tu no.

 

-¡Levi! – advirtió Erwin.

-Es la verdad.

 

Eren solo lo miro fijamente sin parpadear. Ojos grises y azul verdosos se encontraron en un duelo de miradas desafiantes con rostros impasivos que por dentro clamaban pelea. El silencio era cortante y tenso. Levi se mantenía como piedra en el camino obstruyendo el paso.

 

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o qué?- provoco el más bajo.

-Depende, ¿te vas a quedar como una roca en el camino o dejaras de ser un estorbo y dejarme pasar? 

\- Así que estorbo, eh? Se te está subiendo el poder a la cabeza y apenas acabas de llegar.

-Me estas confundiendo contigo. Fuiste tú quien casi lleva la banda a la ruina.

 

Levi no espero más y se abalanzo contra Eren tirándolo al suelo en medio de gritos y jaladas mientras este intentaba calibrar su peso contra el más bajo para poder aguantarle los golpes. Había visto suficientes tácticas de lucha libre para saber cómo sobrellevar una pelea estando en desventaja pero los puños no llegaron y se quedó en el suelo con los brazos en cruz esperando el impacto que nunca vino.

 

Erwin y Mike habían acorralado a Levi sin más contra una pared a punta de esfuerzo pues este era muy fuerte y difícil de manejar. Hange se encargó de Eren avisándole que se levantara, lo cual hizo lo más rápido que pudo buscando a su atacante con la mirada. Cuando lo vio acorralado era como ver a un pitbull echando espuma por la boca.

 

-Diablos que feo se ve de esa forma- dijo en voz alta mientras el acorralado solo quería zafarse de los grandulones para partirle la cara.

-Y pensar que solo por decir una verdad ya me quiere matar.

 

Hange se le quedo mirando incrédula pues la única persona aparte de Eren que había sido capaz de provocarlo con tan pocas palabras era alguien que no le caía bien pero le daba risa su forma de razonar.

 

-Me recuerdas a alguien que sabe provocarlo con tan poco pero no sé si sabes quién es.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa – me alegra saber que no soy el primero que lo provoca. Ya creía que este tipo era de piedra.

 

Se encaminó a la salida no sin antes revisar sus bolsillos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y el dinero justo para comprar unas cuantas cosas.

 

-Regresare pronto – dijo sin más saliendo al soleado atardecer de Stohess mientras Hange lo seguía.

 

 

* * *

 

 En mall  Eren revisaba por cada rincón de cada tienda que pasaba , prendas específicas de cuadros, logos y camisas monocromáticas a puro color negro, verde esmeralda, gris o incluso blanco, preferiblemente de algodón pues eran más fáciles de lavar a manos o lavadora sin miedo a que deslavase tan rápido.

 

-¿Oye Eren te molesta si te pregunto  cuántos años tienes? – empezó Hange dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-19 – respondió seco el aludido.

-Ósea que naciste en el 2000 porque estamos en el 2019  y estamos a mediados de marzo.

-En esencia tengo 18 pero si cumpliré 19 dentro de poco.

-Ósea eres un bebe, que lindo.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Oh no, solo sorprendida, te ves muy maduro para tu edad.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo sin voltear a mirarla pues chequeaba unas camisas con logo de H&M.

 

Justo en ese momento el celular de Hange sonó mientras se perdía entre sus bolsillos buscándolo hasta que dio con este en el bolsillo de su suéter el cual llevaba amarrado a su cintura.

 

-¡Aquí esta! – dijo desbloqueando y sin mirar apretó el botón de aceptar- Hola Hange Zoe, ¿Quién habla?

 

-Hange , estamos afuera- dijo la voz ronca de Erwin- los estamos esperando frente a la tienda.

-Ok en seguida salgo, ya apuro a Eren- colgó el teléfono.

-Oye Eren, nos están esperando.

-Ya oí – dijo con desgana mientras se dirigía a los vestidores para probarse una camisa.

-Apúrate  porque no es bueno hacerlos esperar.

 

Eren gruño irritado mientras cerraba la puerta para probarse unas camisas y Hange suspiraba en desgana.

 

 

 

Más tarde cuando salieron de comprar se toparon con Mike, Erwin y Levi quienes esperaban ansiosos para reunirse.

-Tardaron demasiado- se quejó el más bajo.

-Eren quería comprarse unas camisas para el viaje eso es todo-

-¿Que no te dije que podías usas mis camisas?- se quejó Mike.

-Igual solo quería gastar la plata que me gano trabajando, no es mucho pedir, ¿no?

-No es el momento para discusiones, muchachos, ya es hora de que vayamos arreglando maletas para el viaje  que se nos viene.

-Por eso mismo compre unas camisas

-Si pero esas pocas camisas no te servirán para todo el año – dijo el enano.

-Igual puedo lavarlas y volverlas a usar  además si vamos de gira habrá momentos de descanso donde se puede ir a comprar más ropa, ¿o no?

-En eso tienes razón Eren, solo que en vez de comprar  te regalan ropa por parte de patrocinadores - aclaro Zoe.

-Mejor para mí.

 

Levi aprovecho para buscar un momento en donde humillar a Eren.

 

-Hablando de higiene y ropa ¿te bañaste?

 

Eren entendiendo la indirecta le respondió.

-Huele mi axila y compruébalo.

 

Pero el más bajo viendo que había una fuente justo detrás de ellos, específicamente detrás de Eren aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse al otro con aires de suficiencia para intimidarlo.

 

-No está mal – dijo mientras caminaba en círculos mirando con detenimiento al más alto mientras el inspeccionado ya veía venir una jugarreta.

-Pero – provoco el otro esperando su respuesta.

 

Levi en ese momento viendo las bolsas de compras de Eren decidió que sería un desperdicio de dinero tirarlo con todo al agua  pero no contó con que Mike sintiendo la tensión en el aire se decidió a tomar el paso por el empujándolo para que este cayera encima del pecho de Eren quien sorprendido soltó las bolsas justo antes que sus rodillas chocaran con el borde de la fuente haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al agua junto a un endemoniado enano.

 

Hange y Erwin se cubrieron antes de ver a ambos chapotear en el agua intentando salir de este. Pronto prorrumpieron en carcajadas junto a otro grupo de chicos ajenos a la situación que observaban la escena con interés.

 

-Eso les enseñara a no ser tan idiotas- dijo Mike orgulloso mientras Erwin y Hange seguían riéndose.

 

Eren fue el primero en salir exprimiendo su pelo y camisa dejando un charco visible gracias a sus pantalones mojados, mientras Levi echando espuma por la boca maldijo en voz alta saliendo a trompicones de la fuente buscando venganza en Mike quien ya preparado esquivo uno de sus puños mientras corría a la esquina esperando no ser alcanzado pero Levi siendo vengativo lo siguió corriendo para encontrarse con él y darle su golpe.

Hange no paraba de reír mientras Eren se sacudía como perro llenando a todos de agua quitándose los zapatos y medias exprimiéndolos en la fuente para tratar de parecer lo menos desastroso posible.

 

-No me salpiques – sentencio Erwin usando su fría mirada de acero mientras Eren solo mascullaba un “lo siento”.

 

Mike seguía esquivando a Levi quien no quería dejar su ira drenar pero no contó con que el grito de una señora detendría la pelea.

 

-Oigan ustedes dos- bramo la señora al tiempo que ambos se detenían y volteaban a ver de quien era la voz autoritaria.  Una mujer de al menos 1.67 de contextura rolliza y mirada letal los separo a ambos por los hombros para llamar aún más su atención.

 

-Están arruinando el piso de mi tienda- sentencio enojada con esa mirada  autoritaria que solo pocos poseen.

 

Mike entendió la indirecta y se disculpó mientras Levi solo se quedó cruzado de brazos.

 

-Ahora tendrán que limpiar el desastre que hicieron- señalo todo el charco de agua que habían dejado alrededor de todas las tiendas que cercaban la fuente mientras unos policías de seguridad venían en su dirección.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Casa de Erwin  9:30 pm 

 

-Tengo hambre – se quejó Mike mientras Nanaba le daba masajes en la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por meterte a bromista, hubieras dejado a Levi solo arreglando su problema.

-¡Oi Nanaba, fue el quien empezó!- se quejó Levi irritado mientras destapaba una cerveza de lata.

-¿Acaso Erwin no te prohibió beber durante la gira?

-Chicos nada de peleas por favor esto es muy serio- empezó Erwin mirando de forma reprobatoria a ambos- a este paso no vamos a terminar la gira y ni siquiera hemos empezado con buen pie el recibimiento del nuevo guitarrista.

-Tch

-Ah cierto, vi su canal hoy pero vi que salió en redes sociales que ambos se pelearon o eso dice El Portal.net – agrego Nanaba.

-Precisamente por eso es que los reuní a todos en mi casa para hablar de este asunto y señalar que gracias a la forma indisciplinada de Levi -  hizo énfasis en la última palabra llamando su atención usando su magnética mirada – y gracias a Mike estamos en un enorme problema.

-Arghh no otra vez- dijeron ambos aludidos al unísono.

-Sí, otra vez-

 

Justo en ese momento Eren entro con una de las nuevas mudas de ropa que había comprado en el mall. Se había afeitado la barba, su pelo estaba recién lavado y recogido en una coleta dándole un look más limpio y apropiado totalmente distinto a lo que vieron hoy al mediodía apenas llego a audicionar.

 

Nanaba muy entusiasta lo saludo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla y este gustoso acepto.

 

-Me han contado mucho de ti. ¿Es cierto que eres hijo de Carla Magnolia?

-Sí, mi reputación me antecede, supongo que no puedo escapar de ello- se encogió de hombros.

Mike le sonrió diciéndole que el cambio le sentaba bien mientras Erwin esperaba a que todos se juntaran en la sala de estar para hablar.

 

-Eren, Levi- empezó con un tono de voz que no daba cabida a replica- sino se empiezan a llevar bien desde ahora tendrán problemas muchos más graves después. En todas las redes sociales está el video viral de hoy y lo que paso en el mall, ya algunos comentarios odiosos claman que se odian y que es el principio del fin de No Name.

 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala mientras Erwin miraba serio a todos.

-Estamos en una era donde todo es público y ustedes como banda e integrantes deben dar el ejemplo. Zackley me acaba de llamar hace media hora reclamando que estaba pasando y porque los medios están fuera de control. Ustedes no ven las noticias pero yo sí y como manager de este grupo no pienso dejar que la poca reputación dañada gracias a su grosero vocalista se siga yendo a pique por un desacuerdo de ideas.

 

Levi le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada, cruzado de brazos.

Erwin continuo su discurso- Así que cualquier problema que tengan, ahora mismo vamos a discutirlo porque no pienso seguir dando explicaciones a la prensa ni desmintiendo rumores a través de redes sociales explicando en un post extendido sobre lo que pasa con sus integrantes. Hagámonos la vida más fácil para todos, respétense mutuamente y dejen las bromas pesadas y niñerías porque aquí todos somos adultos y estamos trabajando para llevar a cabo una gira. Esto no se trata de ustedes como individuos sino de la banda y lo que fue esta última década, darle a los fans lo que más añoran, música, nostalgia, buenos recuerdos, ganar más adeptos ¡No lo olviden!

 

Cuando hablaba con autoridad había que escucharlo porque si o si era la voz de la razón que los mantenía unidos y esta no sería la excepción. Cuando ya estaba en modo autoritario era algo grave y todos se ponían serios.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Más tarde a las 12:30 am

 

Eren charlaba con su madre por teléfono en altavoz en un cuarto que le habían asignado para dormir.

 

-Si mama, ya es oficial y cerré contrato.

-Eso es bueno pero si te vas de gira significa que no te veré en un año o dos- sentencio preocupada.

\- Compra boleto para verme en un concierto o te pido VIP si quieres- bromeo con ironía.

-No te hagas el gracioso, a mí no me gusta ese género tan horrible y pesado de música. No sé cómo tu padre puede estar tan tranquilo al saber esta noticia. Fue el quien me informo.

 

Ante esto dicho Eren rio por lo bajo pues recordaba las fotos de su padre cuando conoció a Carla en un concierto de Gun’s and Roses y como él tenía un look muy rockero para esa época. Era normal que su padre aceptara los gustos de su hijo si este de pequeño se crio escuchando esa banda, Iron Maiden, Motley Crue , Queen, Black Sabath entre otros.

 

-Te recuerdo que papa escuchaba esa música cuando se conocieron y me crio escuchándola también.

-Y también te metió en la cabeza aprender a tocar guitarra por lo que dejaste el Cello y la música clásica.

-Todavía conservo el Cello en el cuarto de instrumentos – dijo con nostalgia.

-Si aún lo conservas.  No pierdo la esperanza que vuelvas a tocarlo algún día.

-Aún recuerdo como tocarlo

-Espero que sea pronto cuando vuelvas y puedas hacerlo. Te extraño.

-Yo también, mama.

-¡Cuidado con los excesos!

-No puedes ser cariñosa por cinco segundos porque te mata.

-No Eren, el mundo en el que te estas metiendo tiene muchos excesos y gente loca, te lo digo yo que fui a muchos conciertos de joven y se de lo que trata.

-Fuiste a muchos conciertos y odias el metal. Vaya discrepancia.

 

Carla se encontró en una encrucijada, en ese aspecto Eren era muy parecido a Grisha, cualquier cosa que ella dijera seria usado en su contra ya que ambos esperaban el momento oportuno para que ella misma se contradijera y rebatirle burlonamente su argumento. Era algo que les daba demasiado placer pero ella no cedía tan fácil.

 

-Cuando comencé a salir con tu padre pues sí, obvio que empecé a ir a más conciertos de ese estilo.

\- Y se está haciendo tarde mama, mañana tengo un vuelo que agarrar así que…

-Espera Eren, no me cortes así. Te paso a tu padre que quiere decirte algo , un momento por favor.

 

Eren rodo los ojos esperando a que su somnoliento padre despertara bruscamente por un codazo en la costilla por culpa de su madre que veía venir. Sintió unas patas y colas sentarse entre sus piernas mientras maravillado por el curioso acompañante comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje.

-Hola bonito, ¿de dónde vienes?

 

El gato maulló a modo de respuestas mientras se dejaba acariciar. Por su largo pelaje, orejas en extremo puntiagudas y enorme tamaño supo que era un Maine Coon pues solía verlos mucho en la clínica veterinaria donde asistía a su padre.

 

El teléfono volvió a sonar con la voz de Carla.

 

-Lo siento hijo tu padre está muy cansado pero mañana en cuanto llegues a tu destino por favor pásale mensaje que quiere hablar contigo.

-Entendido mama, buenas noches.

-Cuidate- colgó la llamada lo que sorprendió a Eren quien siempre tenía que cortarle a ella.

-¡Wow mama, estas aprendiendo!

 

El gato llamo de nuevo su atención con un ligero ronroneo haciéndose ovillo en su regazo.

-Ya me tengo que dormir- le dijo colocando el celular a cargar en la mesa apagando la bombilla dejando todo en la obscuridad.  El gato entendiendo la indirecta se pasó a la almohada de Eren.

 

-¡Hey! ¿Ahora dónde voy a dormir? – se quejó mientras el gato maullaba en respuesta. Quería sacarlo de ahí pero le sería imposible además que uno nunca le decía que no a un gatito.  Se acomodó cerca de la almohada a tientas en la oscuridad buscando no perturbar al gato quien sentía su cercanía.  Pronto sintió vibraciones en su cabeza causado por el ronroneo sonoro de su peludo amigo.

 

-Espero que esto me ayude a dormir- musito sin más cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido al poco tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakuna matata.


	4. Viaje a Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren , Zeke y Levi se ven las caras. Erwin interviene y comienzan los preparativos del Blues Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABS: es un nuevo tipo de plástico muy resistente al impacto, duro y con una alta resistencia a la abrasión. Se ralla menos que otros materiales y es muy ligera.
> 
> Las maletas rígidas son menos flexibles y más resistentes. La mayor resistencia de sus materiales le otorga un precio más elevado pero una mayor durabilidad. Presentan una ventaja con respecto a la de poliéster o nylon y es su limpieza, se limpian con mucha facilidad. Los materiales de las maletas rígidas, usados en su fabricación son: ABS, POLIPROPILENO Y POLICARBONATO.
> 
> Esto lo pongo porque si ya saben se encontraran con dicho texto durante la lectura.

En el aeropuerto mientras esperaba el equipaje Eren repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido el día anterior al viaje, las llamadas con su mama, el incidente de la fuente en  el mall, salir de Paradise y ver por la ventana después de tantos años el mundo cuyos horizontes se abrían para el de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como dándole la bienvenida de regreso a su vasto espacio, se sentía realizado.

 

Ed, Gunter, Oluo y Petra quienes asistían a la banda como staff interno del mismo y viajaban con ellos a todas partes, recogían las maletas de los otros integrantes quienes estaban al otro lado del aeropuerto pues todos se habían antojado de comprar cajas de cigarros y algo de  café para espabilarse.

 

Eren supuso que no les tomaría mucho pero estaban tardando demasiado pues había pasado hora y media y no había rastro de ellos. Seguro fueron abordados por fans locos y he ahí por qué no llegaban o eso quería creer. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¡Oye tus maletas, Eren! - le llamo la voz femenina de Petra mientras este dejaba su  teléfono guardado en su bolsillo para agarrar su maleta de color azul marino con flores rosadas hawaianas. 

La verdad es que cuando fue a las tiendas a buscar maletas que comprar ninguna negra unicolor le llamo la atención y las más grandes eran de niñas y eso le frustraba. Pero Hanji decidió por él y le compro una enorme en donde cabía de todo y era de ABS ya que su tapa era dura y resistente por fuera pero muy ligera a la hora de cargar cosas por dentro. Lo malo es que había solo diseño para chicas y aunque Eren protesto Hange le recordó que las maletas de nylon y poliéster no eran buenas maletas.

No era tan pesada a decir verdad y eso le agradaba mucho cuando la alzo, ya que llevaba poca ropa pero tenía otros productos de higiene personal con él.

 

De pronto desde el otro lado del aeropuerto vio un bullicio de gente asomándose a ver lo que pasaba, gritos de euforia no paraban de oírse y Eren entendió que su banda estaba por allá. O eso creyó cuando de pronto oyó un nombre distinto a No Name.

\- ¡EldianMar!- grito uno al tiempo que vio pasar a un hombre alto de 1.83 cm, pelo rubio plata, con barba y gafas mientras las fans enloquecían pidiendo su autógrafo.  Este sonreía contento accediendo a fotos y autógrafos sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Atrás de él estaban tres hombres corpulentos, uno rubio, otro pelirrojo y otro de pelo marrón sonriendo de brazos cruzados posando para una foto junto a una pelinegra de pelo largo y estilo bohemio con sombrero de verano y vestido hawaiano.  

-¡Pieck, una foto con nosotros por favor!- gritaba una fan mientras la aludida sonreía e iba hacia ella para otra foto. Había hombres que también hacían cola para tomarse foto mientras la prensa no paraba de disparar flashes.

 

En medio de la multitud pudo distinguir a quien alguna vez estudio con él en la secundaria de Trost , Reiner Braun  quien no paraba de hacer estúpidas poses de fisicoculturista mientras las chicas babeaban por el chillando como locas excitadas. Eren pensó que parecía un mastodonte haciendo poses raras mientras Porco Galliard también le hacía competencia en cuanto a quien hacia la pose más forzada para impresionar.  El único que se quedaba atrás relajado como si nada fue Marcel, el de pelo castaño que como pudo apreciar, se tomaba su tiempo de atender a los fans hablando con  ellos preguntando como fue su día y agradeciéndoles el hecho de estar con  ellos acá. 

 

Pero los planes de quedarse observando a la banda quedaron truncados con un jalón de Oluo quien  le recrimino que ya era tarde y  que debía ir andando ya que se les hacía tarde. Eren  le miro con cara de pocos amigos, como le caía mal ese tipo y por los rostros que vio del resto del staff supo que había animosidad hacia los integrantes de esa banda, por qué fácilmente podría imaginárselo pues no era ajeno al mundo del espectáculo. Ya había rumores desde el año pasado que el  líder de EldianMar se llevaba muy mal con  el líder de No Name y para su desgracia o suerte ahora jugaba en el bando rival de su hermano.

Mientras caminaba con  el staff quienes trataban de ubicar al resto de la banda, Eren no pensó que de pronto una fan de No Name al verlo empezaría a cuchichear con su amiga de al  lado para empezar a murmurar su nombre muy  por lo bajo. Algunas chicas comenzaban a hacer ruidos extraños y miradas indiscretas mientras intentaba ignorar lo que se decía a su alrededor.  Pronto fue abordado por un par de chicas entusiastas quienes le bloquearon su paso haciendo que perdiera de vista a Erd, Oluo, Gunther y Petra.

 

-Disculpa, te pareces mucho al nuevo guitarrista de la banda No Name. ¿Eres tú de casualidad?

 

Hubiera querido decir que no pero además de su maleta, el protector de guitarra que llevaba puesto en su hombro izquierdo lo delataba por lo que mentir no iba a salvarlo esta vez.

 

-Sí, soy yo. Pero al menos sabes mi nombre, ¿cierto?

 

Un chillido y emoción de otra chica  provoco que gritaran su nombre demasiado alto y rápido para su gusto mientras una multitud se iba hacia su persona acosándolo con  preguntas y pidiendo fotos para la prensa. Ahora se hallaba entre un mar de gente solo sin su banda y todavía no habían dado rueda de prensa para explicar con mayor detalle.

La chica que había preguntado si era el nuevo miembro ahora le sacaba un marcador y libreta pidiendo autógrafo mientras otra le pedía una selfie.  Estaba aturdido entre tanta gente pidiéndole cosas que no noto cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y una voz masculina decía su nombre con orgullo.

-¡Eren Jaeger!  ¡Hermano, que bueno verte!- dijo Zeke mientras Eren lo miraba atónito para luego corresponder al abrazo de su hermano mayor.  La conmoción fue tan grande que de pronto se sintió asfixiado entre el abrazo de su hermano y la multitud que lo rodeaba.

No reparo en que el staff de No Name habían dado con su paradero avisándole a Erwin, Hange, Mike y Levi; como tampoco se percató que ellos ya se encaminaban hacia donde estaba Eren para protegerlo.

 

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver a una bola enorme de gente que no daba el  paso rodeando la sección de las maletas a recoger, no se podía ver nada y mientras tanto la seguridad del aeropuerto se ponía en modo protector interviniendo para llevarse a dos personas que ni podían salir del tumulto sin ser acosado por las alocadas fans. Los flashes y los nombres a gritos le dieron a entender que ellos estaban ahí por lo que sin pedir ayuda se metió entre tanto gentío para buscarlo.

 

-Eren, Zeke ya que ustedes vienen al Blues Fest ¿podremos ver colaboración entre ustedes? – pregunto una reportera con micrófono en mano mientras la cámara los enfocaba a ellos. Zeke tomo la palabra ya que Eren apenas podía responder cegado por los flashes y saludando a todos con la mano mientras una chica se le abalanzaba encima dejándolo incapacitado de hacer otra cosa.

 

-Creo que si es posible pero tendrá que cuadrar con nuestro calendario – dijo autosuficiente como si solo fuera una cuestión de tiempo.  Ahí estaba su preciado hermano mayor queriendo tomar la atención de todo y todos respondiendo por el mientras este intentaba hablar sin éxito debido a la chica que aun colgaba de su cuello. No quería ser rudo pero la verdad ya se estaba fastidiando de todo esto.

 

Oyó de pronto una voz masculina y demandante del lado izquierdo mientras aparecía entre la multitud.

 

-Tu calendario no es el único que importa, nosotros también estamos ocupados- otra vez los gritos de fans locas acorralando esta vez a Levi mientras Eren observaba como ignoraba tranquilamente los abrazos y besos que se quitaba de encima sin parecer rudo. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo de esa forma para no incomodar a las fans.

Una tensión muy fuerte entre miradas empezó y no pasó desapercibido que dicha mirada gélida iba en parte hacia él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer dicha mirada cuando estaba de su bando? No lo sabía, pues si el problema era con Zeke, ¿por qué demonios iba a meterlo en el mismo paquete?

Miro a los dos  esperando respuesta que no vino de ninguno así que soltándose del agarre de la chica que no dejaba de manosearlo se puso en  medio para hablarle a la prensa.

 

-Estamos emocionados de estar acá, mi hermano Zeke y su banda EldianMar seguramente darán un muy buen show. Las rivalidades que haya entre ambos no es cosa mía, fui contratado por No Name y espero dar la talla en ello, veremos cómo nos va en el Blues Fest  mientras tanto.

 

Dio por terminada su labor y agarrando su equipaje se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levi y luego le dijo a Zeke:

-Fue un placer verte hermano- se dio la media vuelta cuando Levi le agarro de la muñeca.

-Que no te vea fraternizando con el enemigo o sino – fue cortado por Eren.

-¿O sino que? Tranquilízate, vinimos a tocar y  llevarnos bien. No a hacer una competencia y darnos a golpes.

-No soy tan impulsivo mocoso. Te estaré vigilando.

 

Ahí entendió realmente cual era la razón del porque lo miraba de esa forma. Creía que todo era un plan conspiranoico hacia él, que se cambiaría de bando y lo traicionaría.  Si bien su  relación no daba con buen pie y no había señas de mejorar, Eren no iba a cambiar de bando. No Name era una buena banda y de pequeño le gustaba, solía oír sus canciones de chico y si bien había cumplido un viejo sueño de la infancia ahora más que nunca debía mostrarle a la banda de que estaba hecho.

 

-Mira- empezó tratando de contar hasta diez en su mente- no tengo intención de traicionarte y  fraternizar con el enemigo cuando el problema es con Zeke y no conmigo, por favor ya bájale ,  ¿quieres?

 

Le dirigió una mirada molesta que indicaba advertencia mientras Levi solo se le quedaba mirando serio sin pronunciar palabra. Se alejó para irse con el resto del staff de la banda al tiempo que Erwin hacia su aparición dando la cara por la banda colocando en un extremo de su brazo a Levi y del otro a Zeke quien sonreía divertido ante todo. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar y Levi solo quería mandar a la mierda todo por las cosas que Erwin le hacía hacer para ganar mejor imagen.

Reconocía que Eren tenía un punto, que no era su culpa para que estuviera queriendo pagarla con él pues el problema era con Zeke pero algo dentro de él no terminaba de cuadrarle este nuevo integrante y no  descansaría hasta desvelar su secreto, porque había algo que a leguas se notaba que ocultaba y eso sería clave para buscar otro integrante.

 

 

 

Se alejaron en el resort The Byron at Byron resort and Spa para relajarse y prepararse para el festival, habían llegado con anticipación para practicar con antelación pero también porque querían explorar las áreas y turistear un poco.

Hange siendo la más entusiasta de ir a la playa y surfear mientras Levi le retaba a superar su record con las olas ya que a el también se le daba muy bien dicho deporte. Mike y Nanaba también se le unirían mientras Erwin probablemente querría sentarse a relajarse y tomar una siesta, quizás hasta broncearse de espaldas pero Marie su esposa le había advertido sobre las pecas y manchas solares en su rostro y  espalda.

Recordó que su  esposa iría a visitarlo pues tenía unos días libres de trabajo por lo que verla después de tanto tiempo le haría ilusión.

 

-Ya te veo la cara de pendejo sonador, ¿qué te paso?- le espeto Levi.

-Umm  Todo bien , no es nada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces , ¿porque pones esa cara?

-¿Cual cara? No sé de lo que hablas.

-Ay Erwin- se metió Hange- ya te vi, esa cara es porque suenas con ver a Marie de nuevo.

 

En ese momento Mike, Nanaba, el  staff de la banda junto a Levi y Hange empezaron a cantarle a modo de chiste:

 

- _Marie mi amor donde estas que no te veo_

_Siento que muero si tu no estas_

_Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido, vuelve mi amada_

_Vuelve pronto ya_

Se echaban a reír a carcajadas luego  de cantarla mientras Erwin todo impávido cruzado de brazos rodaba los ojos en exasperación pues era bien sabido que si soportaba estoicamente la burla de sus amigos era por los anos que llevaba trabajando con ellos al punto de convertirlos en familia.

Marie era aceptada y querida por todos en la banda  así que agradecía que a veces  le echaran broma con ella, era el amor de su vida y lo más lindo que tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente Capitulo se viene lo bueno con peleas de por medio , habrá desmadre parejo.


	5. Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean y Eren frente a frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un pequeño cambio de dirección con respecto al capitulo y mi beta me ayudo con eso.

La música estaba a todo volumen, el escenario estaba preparado mientras No Name empezaba tocando las canciones más conocidas que a principios de su carrera los hiciera famosos.  El guitarrista daba un buen show a la par del bajista y baterista mientras que el vocalista entonaba las canciones con su única voz.

 

_And I’ll  always remember your faint smile_

_While you back  away. Why you’d have to go?_

_You leaved me stoned and broke away_

En ese momento sonó el solo de guitarra cuando llegaba la parte del coro provocando en la multitud un frenesí donde los gritos de alocados fans y gente surfeando en medio del público eran elementos importantes.

 

Eren recordaba viejos tiempos donde mucho antes solía estar del otro lado del escenario atrapado en medio de la multitud luchando por ver el concierto, cuando todavía no tocaba como ahora y tenía una camisa con el logo de la banda en la que curiosamente, ahora tocaba.  Un grupo de chicas gritaba su nombre mientras el solo tenía ojos para su guitarra  aunque de vez en cuando las miraba lo que causaba más gritos en ellas y este sonreía satisfecho.

 

Detrás del escenario un par de ojos ámbar observaban la escena, la euforia el sentir de la gente, el calor del verano, la música, los solos de guitarra y bajo , la resonancia del sonido gracias a los amplificadores. Todo en conjunto mientras frente a él se desenvolvía el acontecimiento.

Una voz lo llamo por su nombre  varias veces pero no fue sino hasta que sintió la sacudida de hombro que reacciono.

 

 

     -¡Jean!- lo llamo Mikasa y esta vez sí volteo a ver a quien le hablaba- no te acerques mucho, deja espacio a los camarografos para que hagan bien su trabajo. 

 

Hizo tal cual le indico de forma callada apenas mirando al suelo para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el guitarrista en escena. Recordaba cuando años atrás Eren Jaeguer   hizo una audición para su banda, había llegado vestido de forma más convincente para dar la impresión que estaba preparado para entrar en una banda. Recordaba cuando Connie y el habían ahogado una risita estúpida a modo de burla.  La forma en como llego a conectar su guitarra al amplificador para tocar  y la forma en cómo se dio su audición lo cual si bien fue ambicioso no quiso dejarlo entrar a pesar que este le hizo frente.   “No estaba preparado”- le dijo aquella vez y Eren le replico “Jodete Kirsten”.  De ahí en adelante empezaban retoricas de ambas partes.

 

Por supuesto que aquella vez gano Jean diciéndole que era el quien decidía quien se iba y quien quedaba pues el líder de la banda era él.  Aquellos días donde lo vio salir con el rabo entre las patas jamás lo olvidaría pues era el equivalente a su triunfo personal sonriente con su rostro de arrogancia en aquel entonces. Lo que vino para él fue muchos anos de gira con su grupo además de llegar a grabar como solista algunas canciones y todo eso un día lo llevo a ser espectador de cómo alguien nuevo venía a darle batalla por la atención de los fans.

 

El chico que tocaba- no- el hombre que ahora se hallaba tocando en el escenario frente a sus ojos era alguien completamente distinto al que conoció aquella vez en secundaria, el perdedor que todos en la escuela odiaban por ser un don nadie debido a un estúpido rumor infundado por Historia Reiss. Todos sabían que era falso pero decidieron seguirle el juego porque gustaban de humillar al nuevo.

 

La canción había terminado y de pronto los gritos de los fans fueron más audibles mientras Levi tomaba la batuta para decir unas palabras y empezar una nueva canción. El solo de guitarra acompañando el bajo sonaban en completa armonía mientras la voz del vocalista empezaba la letra.

El toque de esta nueva melodía era un poco más suave que la anterior la cual por supuesto había sido tocada primero para impactar al público.  Jean sabía de usar canciones suaves como intermedio para apaciguar  luego de la primera canción que se supone debe mantenerlos emocionados, esa estrategia no era nada nueva ante sus ojos.

 

Mientras observaba como tocaban en conjunto, se preguntó a si mismo cuando fue que se llegó a enterar de su existencia después de tanto tiempo.  Tan ocupado estaba con su siguiente gira con The Golden Smears que apenas  si supo de la existencia de Eren cuándo anunciaron por Facebook, Instagram y twitter al nuevo integrante de la banda y mostraron videos de él tocando el cello y haciendo otros covers de guitarra.

 

No Name toco otras dos canciones más pero no le dio chance de escucharlas pues su banda venia justo después de ellos y tenía que alistarse con los otros.  Ya venían bajando y ellos subiendo cuando hubo un roce de hombro a hombro haciendo que dos aludidos sintieran una descarga eléctrica al tiempo que cruzaban miradas hostiles.  Ojos ámbar  contra azul verdoso dirigiéndose palabras retadoras en un minúsculo pero intenso momento que fue notado por integrantes de ambos bandos.  Basto con un solo movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro para seguir su rumbo mientras el castaño subía al escenario con la banda.

 

 

Tomo posesión del micrófono apenas llego a su puesto de líder y vocalista mientras Sasha , Connie, Mikasa y un no muy escurridizo Armin llegaban a sus puestos para tocar.

 

-Blues Fest ¿Cómo está la gente de Australia?

Un grito de alegría se oyó por todo el estadio mientras algunos mostraban pancartas de Jean Kirsten, otros de Mikasa pidiéndole matrimonio, otros con el nombre de la banda.   

Se oyó el riff de guitarra mientras la banda empezaba a tocar sus melodías más pesadas y los moshpits empezaban de nuevo, el crowd surfing  entre otros.

 Mientras tocaba el bajo, Mikasa cantaba los coros mientras Jean pronunciaba el inicio de la letra. Ambos se complementaban mientras la batería Connie marcaba el ritmo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En los camerinos en la sección de espera donde  integrantes de otras bandas charlaban mientras esperaban su turno de tocar Eren oyó una voz que lo llamaba desde atrás, entonces se volvió para mirar a Zeke saludando con la mano ya que lo llamaba para juntarse a hablar con él.  Decidió ir a su encuentro a saludarlo.

 

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- le abrazo mientras este devolvía el saludo y de paso aprovechaba para saludar a Pieck, Reiner,Porco y Marcel  quienes saludaban presentándose.

 

\- Eres muy bueno tocando – dijo Pieck halagándolo.

 

-Gracias- dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a Zeke.

 

-¿Cuándo tocan ustedes?

 

-Justo después de ellos- señalo Porco en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al escenario donde se oía la música de Golden Smears.

 

-¡Ah ya! , buena suerte.

 

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono. 

 

-Eren, ¿te das cuenta que en twitter están hablando de ti? – comenzó Zeke.

 

-Pues no, la verdad no  tengo tiempo de revisar las redes entre ensayos- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

 

-¿En serio? Creí que estabas al tanto- dijo Pieck

 

-No, no lo estoy. Con la presión que tengo  respecto a la banda y las medidas de seguridad apenas si puedo ir al baño y que me dejen cagar tranquilamente.

 

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó por todo el pasillo mientras Eren sonreía a su propio chiste.

 

-Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado el día de hoy – dijo  Zeke sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo derecho y un encendedor del otro.

 

-No debemos fumar en los pasillos, Zeke , medidas de seguridad- le recordó Pieck.

 

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció a su hermano pero este lo rechazo- gracias pero no me siento con ganas ahora mismo.

 

-¿Y eso?

 

-No lo sé, supongo que solo quiero tomar agua, ando un poco deshidratado.

 

-Las cervezas están por allá en ese pasillo, puedes sacar una de esa máquina con solo dos dólares y estas hecho- le explico Marcel señalando el lugar.

 

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, ya vuelvo.

 

-Ah no , espérate  hermano , queremos pasar más tiempo contigo. Explícame cómo fue que terminaste en la banda de Levi.

 

Ante esto un murmullo lleno de risas ahogadas no se hizo esperar. Eren con un rostro impasible solo observo a Zeke con una mirada significativa mientras mantenía su rostro impasible.

 

-Si viste las noticias sabrás que me entrevistaron  y pusieron videos de mí tocando covers.

 

-Y que también tocabas el cello mucho antes de eso- interrumpió Reiner.

 

\- ¿Bueno y eso no les basta?

 

-Es buena información pero me refiero a la parte personal ¿Cómo alguien como tu pudo acercarse a Levi de esa forma?

 

-Me contactaron – dijo de forma seca.

 

Todos estaban confundidos haciendo más preguntas pero una voz ronca y potente se hizo sentir en el pasillo.  Eren se volvió para ver a Levi aproximarse hacia donde él estaba y sintió que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo pues esa severa mirada que le dirigía era señal inequívoca de acusación por fraternizar con el enemigo.

 

-Levi, que bueno verte- dijo Zeke mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Eren; dicho gesto ensombreció mas la mirada del más bajo mientras el ojiverde rodaba los ojos suspirando.  Debió haberlo visto venir.

 

Reiner le pregunto que lo traía por aca, pero Levi solo lanzaba miradas asesinas a Zeke mientras Eren se zafaba del agarre de su hermano.

 

 

-Si me permiten, creo que ustedes tienen asuntos sin arreglar y mejor los dejo porque no quiero ser el tercero en discordia

 

-¡Quédate!- ordenaron al unísono los dos líderes de bandas rivales quienes ahora se miraban con tensión a ellos mismos.

 

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? El problema es entre ustedes, yo solo soy guitarrista y no tengo deseos de pelear con nadie.

-Nadie va a pelear contigo hermano.

 

-Que tierno, defendiendo al mocoso, deja que sea el quien hable por sí mismo.

 

-Ya lo hice

 

-Cierra la boca, mocoso.

 

-No le hables a mi hermano de esa forma. Él no tiene la culpa.

 

-Tu si- dijo el más bajo antes de agarrar a  Zeke por la solapa de su camisa lo cual hizo que Reiner, Marcel y Porco se pusieran en guardia.

 

-Oigan, bájenle dos a la intensidad. No estamos en un ring de pelea- exclamo Reiner al tiempo que sudaba frio.

 

-¿En serio Reiner?- le llamo la atención Eren-¿Acaso no fueron esas las palabras que use hace mucho tiempo cuando estudiábamos juntos? ¿Te acuerdas?

 

Reiner se congelo al ver la significativa mirada de Eren y este se calló sosteniendo su mirada pues algunas cosas entre ellos no habían quedado del todo resueltas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Golden Smears termino su turno de tocar pero Jean y el resto de la banda se tomaron su tiempo de agradecer y saludar a sus fans antes de bajar al escenario. Armin estaba entusiasmado charlando con  Connie y Sasha mientras Mikasa bajaba justo detrás de Jean escoltándolo para ir a beber algo luego del toque.  Este entrelazo sus manos con ella y esta acepto el gesto pues habían aprendido a conocerse mejor  y quererse con el tiempo.

 

-Hubieras visto tu cara, sino es porque te conozco juraría que estabas celosa- bromeo mientras la aludida lo miraba de forma burlona.

 

-Mira quien habla cuando tú te ponías molesto porque me pedían en la firma de autógrafos que me casara con uno de ellos.

 

\- Sabia que no te irías con él, no eres esa clase de persona.

 

-Tienes suerte que elija estar contigo.

 

-¡Auch! Mis sentimientos.

 

Mikasa sonrió mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde había una máquina de comprar bebidas junto a Jean quien no paraba de cantar y soltar chistes malos con tal de hacerla reír, hasta que choco con la espalda de Connie y este abrumado le pregunto qué rayos pasaba para que se detuviera en seco de esa forma. Oyó la voz de Sasha pero no entendía bien lo que decía hasta que se hizo paso para ver a los integrantes de No Name contra los de EldianMar enzarzados en una pelea o mejor dicho intentando que sus respectivos líderes no cometieran homicidio en primer grado por participar en una escena violenta.

 

Mike y Erwin intentaban detener a Levi mientras que Porco y Reiner intentaban detener a Zeke. Hange hacia la voz de la razón intentando hablar con Zeke y Pieck intentaba razonar con Levi. Marcel y Eren observaban desde la esquina dispuestos a pelear en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

 

-Algunos viejos hábitos nunca mueren- pensó Jean en voz alta algo consternado por la actitud de Levi a quien había visto en prácticas días previos y se le veía de lo más normal.

 -¡Eren!- oyó la voz de su novia mientras esta iba a abrazar al susodicho quien sorprendido de que lo reconociera acepto el abrazo sin más.

 

 -Tiempo sin verte, Mikasa. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

 

 -Eso te lo pregunto a ti. Desde que entraste a trabajar con el enano amargado no ha habido más que problemas. 

 

 -Como si yo tuviera la culpa de las rabietas que le tiene a Zeke.

 

 -Bueno , eso en parte es cierto.

 

 -¿En parte?

 

 -Eren

 

 -Mira Mikasa, es una larga historia en la cual no estoy involucrado o no estuve, al menos hasta ahora.

 

 

 

Jean observaba la escena de Mikasa y  Eren con algo de celos pero no vio afecto por parte del segundo lo cual lo calmaba; suspiro un poco aliviado pues había aguantado la respiración en el momento en que se había ido al encuentro con este.

 

-No tienes que preocuparte Jean- dijo Armin sonriendo ladinamente- ella solo quiere estar contigo pero decirle hola a un viejo amigo de vez en cuando no daña a nadie.

 

Este sobresaltado miro al rubio y le reprocho cosa que hizo reír al chico.

 

-Si te fijas en el lenguaje corporal de este no tiene interés de ese estilo en ella y Mikasa solo lo ve como un gran amigo.

 

-Ya no jodas, no es como si estuviera celoso.

-No dije que lo estuvieras

 

 

Mikasa volvió a los brazos de Jean mientras veía que Eren se iba con el resto de la banda hacia un lado y  Zeke y su grupo por el otro.

 

-¿Qué diablos paso ahí?

 

-Zeke provoco a Levi, Eren se metió y tuvieron que llamar a Erwin para imponer orden.

 

-¿Y eso?

 

-No pueden verse en persona, Levi tiene un historial de agresividad verbal y física contra Zeke y este se ha defendido varias veces. También se especula que este lo provoca- concluyo  Armin.

 

-Tú siempre te sabes todos los chismes, quien diría que el  nerd cerebrito de la escuela terminaría sabiéndose la vida de todo el mundo – espeto Connie con sorna.

 

-Tener un oído privilegiado ayuda mucho- espeto de regreso.

 

-Incluso si  eso indica que oyes a otros gemir por la noche- comento Sasha haciendo que varios en el grupo se sonrojaran.

 

-No empecemos Sasha, mira que también tengo tu historial- Armin le dirigió una mirada peligrosa – ¿Nikolo o Nick era su nombre?

 

-¡Ya basta!

 

Varios se rieron mientras Sasha toda avergonzada no paraba de hacer escándalo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Erwin tuvo unas palabras a solas con Levi pero más tarde llamo a Eren para hablar con él y pedirle que no  siguiera teniendo contacto con Zeke durante el festival para no provocar la irascibilidad de Levi. Este rodó los ojos y decidió por la paz del grupo hacerlo, porque Levi era peligroso enojado, no quería aguantarse otra escenita de ellos dos estando el en medio y teniendo que mediar por ambos.

-No ruedes los ojos cuando te hablo que esto es serio, ponte en los zapatos de Levi por un momento.

 

-De acuerdo.

 

Así  acordaron las cosas y no volvió a tocarse el tema durante el resto del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala haya sido de su agrado


	6. Excentricidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi admite lo bien que toca Eren y este se decide por investigar y socializar un poco para averiguar sobre el pasado de Levi aunque sin mucho resultado por los momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autor: He tenido un pequeño percance laboral que afecto un poco mi salud pero estoy mejor, disculpen la demora.

Las luces del escenario habían bajado su intensidad para acoplarse al más lento ritmo de la guitarra acústica mientras el cantante ajustaba el micrófono a su altura ya que iba a tocar sentado.  La multitud silenciada por los primeros acordes que empezaban a tocar marcando la melodía de la canción que empezaba fueron suficientes para hipnotizarlos.

 

_Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand?_  
Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand?  
Alright.  
I'm goin down to shoot my old lady

_You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man._  
I'm goin' down to shoot my old lady  
You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man.

_And that ain't too cool._  
(Ah-backing vocal on each line)  
Uh, hey Joe, I heard you shot your woman down  
You shot her down now.

Mientras el hombre con la guitarra seguía tocando, unos hombres más atrás en una barra del bar observaban la presentación satisfechos, inmersos en la música, de vez en cuando comentaban por lo bajo lo muy bien que sonaba la guitarra acústica.

-Es bueno, muy bueno- comenzó Mike mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Lo es , sabe dar buenos conciertos y es bueno para ser su primera vez- dijo Erwin sonriendo satisfecho mientras le dirigía unas miradas a Hange y Levi quienes estaban absortos en la voz del cantante frente a ellos.

-Levi no parece pensar lo mismo pues sigue con su cara impasible de siempre- bromeo Mike soltando una ligera risa y Erwin le seguía el juego mirando del nombrado hacia el chico del escenario.

 

Levi no se daba cuenta pero sin saberlo le brillaban los ojos pues el muchacho frente a él no era el mismo insolente que había conocido como nuevo integrante de la banda sino alguien serio y transformado envolviendo a la audiencia con una guitarra acústica la cual miraba como si fuera lo más preciado del universo, solo él y su guitarra como el solía hacer cuando niño descubriendo las cuerdas y sus acordes, sus notas cuando empezó a tocar por primera vez.

 

Para Eren la única manera de evitar el nerviosismo era mirar a un punto ciego pues no podía mirar todo el tiempo a la guitarra o al suelo pues perdería conexión con la audiencia, aun así odiaba la sensación de revoltijos en el estómago y la pulsación acelerada que le causaba hasta un pequeño público. Era increíble lo mal que le calaba y lo bien que lo disimulaba una vez empezando a tocar en el escenario.

 

Terminado de tocar espero un momento hasta que empezaron los aplausos para dar las gracias y retirarse entrando a los camerinos; no noto que alguien detrás observaba como se sentaba en una silla y abría una lata de cerveza la cual había agarrado en su camino donde estaban unas cavas de hielo bajando en el pasillo.

Subió la mirada de la cerveza en mano al espejo para encontrarse con una mirada gris penetrante cuyas impresiones eran difíciles de leer, le sostuvo la mirada por largo rato antes de emitir sonido alguno que saliera de su garganta pero el contrario al ver el ligero temblor en la mandíbula de este, rompió el silencio.

 

-Tocaste bien mocoso.

-Gracias – dijo sin parpadear.

-Quita esa cara de asombro, no es para tanto.

 

En eso Eren se volvió para verlo con la mirada seria.

 

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a asaltar

-No soy tan malo como parezco una vez llegas a conocerme- se acercó hacia la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- Espero que sea cierto lo que dices

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, todo depende de cómo me caigas.

-Oh vaya, creí que le habías bajado un poco al odio pero veo que ni las defensas todav-… - fue cortado por Levi.

\- No me malinterpretes, no es que me caigas mal pero muy pocas personas realmente me conocen.

-Bueno mientras yo pueda sacar tu lado más profesional, eso es lo único que me importa.

 

Se sostuvieron la mirada, ninguno parpadeaba y de repente se instaló en el ambiente un silencio cortante. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. De pronto la voz chillona y emocionada de Hange corto la tensión del momento al tiempo que llegaba emocionada a felicitar a Eren por su presentación.

 

-Estuviste fabuloso, no sabía que cantabas y lo haces muy bien- dijo entusiasta.

-Gracias Hange, no fue la gran cosa.

-Vaya que eres humilde, me pregunto si eres así naturalmente o es solo una fachada.

\- Creo que lo segundo – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Ja, yo sabía!  Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de darme la espalda cuatro ojos?- en eso la aludida se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz gruñona.

-Oops lo siento Levi , estas tan pequeño que no te vi- En ese momento Eren soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Hange esquivaba al susodicho quien le recriminaba que no lo llamase de esa forma.

-Calma Levi, no es para tanto – se rió divertida.

\- Sino te calmas ni te vas ahora voy a irrumpir en tu cuarto y voy a limpiar cada sucio rincón del mismo y tirar a tus lagartos de la gira.

-Ah no un momento, Sawney y Bean son sagrados, y no son lagartos, son camaleones.

-Como sea siguen siendo reptiles asquerosos

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mis bebes?

 

En eso Eren se metió en la charla

 

-Hange, yo tengo  dos serpientes albinas pequeñas una se llama Ren y otra Stimpy

 

En eso ambos miraron a Eren.

 

-Encontraste a tu otra mitad cuatro ojos, alguien que gusta de los reptiles como tú.

-Las serpientes son geniales, solo tienes que saber cuáles son venenosas y cuáles no- le reto el castaño.

-¿Qué nadie aquí puede ser normal  ni tener gatos o perros?

-Podría enano, pero mis camaleones son mejores además lo normal es relativo, lo que es normal para la araña es un caos para la mosca.

-Eso lo dijo Morticia Addams

-Sí, ¿te gustan los Addams?

-Solía verlo mucho de pequeño, era de mis películas favoritas de la infancia.

-Yo también, cuando era bastante pequeña solía verlo para quedarme dormida.

-O sea que no le prestabas atención a la película- concluyo Eren

-¡Que dices! Por supuesto que he visto esa peli más veces que tú y me la se de derecho y revés, solo que de pequeña me calmaba viéndola. Por cierto Eren, porque no me cuentas más de tu mascota, ¿qué tipo de serpiente es tu albina?

-Ball leucistic Python, tiene ojos azules es pequeña y blanca y se les llama así porque suelen enrollarse haciéndose bolita. Son inofensivas no dañan a nadie, la hembra es más grande que el macho pero no crecen mucho.

 

 

 Entre tanta charla sobre raras mascotas y sus fetiches Levi logro persuadir a Hange para que saliera del camerino en busca de Mike pues tenía que pedirle un favor a ella y este la estaba buscando. Esta no muy convencida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que Levi capto muy bien y la calmo diciéndole que no pasaría nada. Esta alzo una ceja sospechando pero fue interrumpida por Eren quien le dijo que ahorita la alcanzaba y  seguía charlando sobre sus mascotas.

 

 

-Bien ahora que estamos solos deseo preguntarte si además de mi usual comportamiento cuando nos conocimos, ¿te he vuelto a provocar, o algo que te haya molestado de cierta forma?

 

Eren sopeso su respuesta pues le agradaba y al mismo tiempo no la dinámica que estaban teniendo de conocerse y llevarse en el escenario y durante ensayos. Levi solía ser bastante cerrado y era difícil lograr conversación con el sin sentir que hablaba con una pared.

 

-A decir verdad entiendo que no te caiga bien pero al menos haces el esfuerzo de hablarme cuando en ensayos me dices cuando algo está mal.

-Es mi deber como líder de la banda

-Lo sé, no me molesta y sobre la primera vez que interactuamos de verdad lamento haberte provocado.

-Es normal, eras nuevo y no tenías derecho a hablarme así. Eso no quita que pude ser más agresivo en mis palabras y menos en mis acciones.

-Pues sí,   pero no entiendo que pasaba por tu cabeza para actuar de esa forma. Usualmente no eres el primero en atacar o eso me han dicho.

 -Tú tampoco debiste provocarme diciendo eso. Sabes que lo que dijiste estaba fuera de lugar, eres nuevo y aunque suene arrogante a menos que tengas tiempo con nosotros no tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-Hablas como un hermano mayor.

 -Eres un mocoso, tienes 19 y yo tengo más de una década haciendo historia con esta banda.  Espero sepas cuál es tu lugar.

 

 

Eren le miro fijo sin expresión alguna adornando su rostro mientras Levi le miraba con  advertencia en sus ojos, como si le estuviera lanzando dagas.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir así de agresivo? No lo sabía pero Eren por orgullo no bajaba la guardia porque no iba a rogarle, era estúpido que un tipo de treinta y tantos años, quizás cuarenta y pico estuviera peleando por dominancia cuando Eren se disculpó y ya había entendido su lugar. No iba a traicionarlo ni a él ni a la banda ni era su intención hacerles nada, solo quería llevarse bien con ellos y que el enano dejara de darle un mal rato.

 

 

-Sabes, necesitas calmarte, no pienso tomar tu lugar ni hacer nada contra ti. Cualquier problema que tengas conmigo solo por asociación de mi hermano, te aseguro que no soy como él ni quiero aprovecharme de nada.

-Dejemos ese tema de lado, no te trato así por culpa de ese imbécil.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque me miras de forma retadora queriendo provocarme cuando nunca he hecho nada al  respecto para ganarme tu mal genio?

 

 

Levi  bajo la mirada un momento, se dio la media vuelta como queriendo irse pero se volvió de nuevo para encarar a Eren.

-Es una larga historia.

-Más larga es mi paciencia- contesto con sarcasmo.

-No te voy a contar exactamente que paso, es privado.

-Entonces págalo con alguien más pero no conmigo. No tengo la culpa de lo que haya pasado, solo soy nuevo.

-¡Deja de repetir esa cantaleta, ya lo sé! – se detuvo en los ojos de Eren y su semblante se suavizo- solo quiero que sigas haciendo un buen trabajo como siempre y perdona que haya sido grosero antes.

 

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse del camerino dejando a Eren mucho más confundido de lo que esperaba.

 

-Ni modo- suspiro el castaño – me toca hacer investigación  de campo.

 

 

Fuera de los camerinos  en el bar, algunos miembros de otras bandas como The Golden Smears y EldianMar estaban charlando unos con otros. Pensó que este sería el momento perfecto para entrevistar a algunos y si bien hacia su papel de investigador privado algo dentro de él no dejaba de divertirle. Probablemente si Levi se enterase estaría en graves problemas pero no por ello dejaría de ser curioso e indagar.

 

Diviso a Mikasa y Jean hablando con Reiner entonces se decidió a saludarlos para empezar la investigación.  Se acercó a ellos lo más casual que pudo pero estos lo ignoraban pues estaban  ocupados hablando entre ellos o eso parecía hasta que una voz femenina lo noto e hizo que todos los rostros en la mesa volvieran a verlo.

 

-¡Pero miren quien está aquí, el bastardo suicida de la escuela! Eren Jaeguer- comenzó Reiner alegre mientras Christa Lenzz aparecía para sentarse sin dejar de mirar al nuevo chico.  A Eren pareció caerle un balde de agua fría, su investigación se iría a la mierda con la chismosa de la rubia ahí metida, todavía recordaba cuando en la secundaria infundo rumores estúpidos de él queriendo algo con ella y eso hizo que perdiera su interés en esa frívola chica popular de la escuela.

 

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Eren? Mucho tiempo sin verte- saludo Mikasa cordial mientras que Jean también sonreía.

 

-Pues no mucho la verdad, quería venir a socializar un poco y de paso tenia algunas preguntas que hacerles pero creo que eso último se puede dejar para después-  se encogió de hombros y miro furtivamente a Reiner y luego a Christa.

 

-Oí que no podías fraternizar con el enemigo ya sabes después del incidente con Zeke en el pasillo.

 

Ante ese comentario, Jean recibió un codazo en el costado por Mikasa.

-Disculpalo , Eren. Jean suele ser un poco indiscreto a veces.

-No hay de que Mikasa, de hecho solo quería venir y relajarme un rato, realmente todo ese rollo me marea demasiado.

 

Reiner tomo parte de la conversación – Pues sí, no es justo para ti ya que eres el nuevo pero en mi opinión lo has sabido llevar muy bien. Espero que eso no signifique que no podamos ser amigos o seguir viéndonos tras bambalinas.

 

-Eso sonó tan cursi- interrumpió Christa a modo de broma- deberías declararle tu amor.

 

Si le cayera bien la muchacha probablemente hubiera reído pero Eren solo la ignoro para preguntarle a Reiner si podían hablar a solas un momento y que no tomaría mucho.

 

-Ahhh Eren, sé por dónde vienes y la verdad no tengo deseos de hablar de eso. Tu solo aléjate de tu medio hermano por ahora y mientras no te vean hablando con el  todo estará bien. Créeme que quieres ahorrarte problemas- dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

 -De acuerdo- suspiro- iré a preguntarle a otra gente- dijo sin más para volverse pero Reiner lo detuvo.

 -Oye, espera! ¿Porque no te quedas y socializas con nosotros? Tanto tiempo con No Name te hace mal, te aíslas demasiado.

 -El famoso Reiner pidiéndome que me quede, déjame ver si oí bien. Tú el famoso jugador de Futbol  en la escuela me pide a mí, Eren Jaeguer, que me quede.  ¿Qué acaso los populares no se juntan con los Don Nadie?

 -Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Eren. Olvida el pasado.

 -Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿quién me acorralo contra el casillero en el doceavo grado y me golpeo hasta que las costillas me dolieran?

 

 

Un enorme silencio se hizo en la mesa mientras Eren miraba de Reiner a Jean y viceversa, cruzado de brazos y con la mandíbula tensa.  Christa y Mikasa se miraron algo preocupadas mientras los muchachos se sentían algo apenados.

 

-Mira Eren, éramos idiotas. Eso paso hace mucho y la verdad no quiero rememorar el pasado, no arruines la velada por favor- comenzó Jean.

 -Solo lo digo para que no intenten joderme si decido unírmeles, lo último que necesito es un escándalo en la prensa de ustedes tomando fotos inadecuadas para ridiculizarme y luego esparcir rumores que no son.

Mikasa intervino algo alarmada- Eren, eso es pasado. Por favor basta.

 

Le dirigió una mirada significativa mientras este sopesaba sus palabras. Desistió por los momentos y sonrió forzosamente. Mientras tanto decidió quedarse prometiéndose a sí mismo no participar mucho e ignorar a ciertas presencias desagradables.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:  
> Mospit: es el área o lugar en un concierto donde la multitud se suma para bailar de forma agresiva empujándose unos a otros, a este efecto en ingles se le llama Moshing. Tiene variaciones más agresivas como la pared de la muerte (Wall of death) la cual es la mayor de todas y de las más peligrosas ya que parece un batallón de todos contra todos. Dicho movimiento surgio en California y Washington en 1980
> 
> Crowd Surfing: surfear entre la multitud - también conocido como body surfing, es el proceso por el que una persona pasa elevada de persona a persona (a menudo durante un concierto), transfiriéndola persona de parte del lugar a otra. El "crowd surfer" es pasado por encima de las cabezas de la gente, que aguanta el peso de la persona con sus manos. En la mayoría de los conciertos y festivales el crowd surfer será pasado hacia una barrera delantera de por la multitud, donde serán reincorporados por los auxiliares de seguridad. Entonces serán devueltos a un lado o al fondo de la multitud (al final de la barrera) incluso expulsados del lugar, dependiendo de la política aplicada.  
> El crowd surfing generalmente ocurre solo hacia el frente de una audiencia lo suficientemente densa como para sujetar el cuerpo de una persona. Es más popular en los conciertos de metal, punk, rock, rave e indies.  
> Para conseguir subir por encima de las cabezas de la audiencia, una persona puede servirse de un impulso, en el que la persona escoge a otra para que la lance por encima las cabezas de las personas, o de un stage dive.  
> Esto ha sido conocido por ocurrir a participantes poco dispuestos que han sido lanzados arriba por otros por sorpresa, en cuyo caso aquellos participantes también pueden haber sido expulsados.
> 
> Riff es una frase que se repite a menudo, normalmente ejecutada por la sección de acompañamiento.  
> Así al término riff se le puede llamar como una frase musical, distinguible y que se repita a lo largo de la pieza, diferenciándose así del solo, que es donde el artista explota sus habilidades, por lo cual no se repite durante la canción. El término riff surgió en la jerga musical estadounidense de la década de 1920, y es usado principalmente por músicos de rock, jazz y derivados.
> 
> -La letra que canta Eren al principio es Hey Joe de Jimmy Hendrix
> 
> -Planeaba desde hace un tiempo ponerle a Eren mascotas exóticas y las serpientes albinas que se forman bolita La pitón real (Python regius) es una serpiente de la familia de los pitónidos, propia de África tropical. También se la conoce como "pitón bola", a consecuencia de su timidez, suele enrollarse sobre sí misma metiendo la cabeza en el centro haciéndose una bola. Esta pitón suele ser muy tranquila por lo cual muchas personas las tienen como mascotas. Actualmente no tiene subespecies reconocidas.


	7. Inicia la gira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren se queda dormido, los reviews de la banda en la prensa no se hacen esperar y el nuevo foco de atención como siempre termina siendo el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Frozen Marsdess por betearme cada capitulo , se lo debo.

Los conciertos para Sidney Australia, Welington en Nueva Zelanda, Kyoto y Tokio en Japón, ya estaban programados para las siguientes cuatro semanas de lo que empezaba la gira por lo cual no tuvieron de otra que enfocarse en los ensayos después del festival.

 

 Tuvieron que  agarrar vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Ballina para llegar a las prácticas en Sidney pero no todo fue relajo para ellos pues apenas llegaron tuvieron que comer algo ligero y dirigirse al teatro de Ópera de Sidney donde iban a practicar.  

 

Todos en la banda estaban algo cansados pero ansiosos por empezar.  Eren estaba algo nervioso y sentía que iba a ser peor en la noche lo cual lo desconcertaba pues había tocado en el festival y no sintió nerviosismo a diferencia de ahora, ni siquiera cuando las chicas en el aeropuerto empezaban a notarlo ni cuando se vio envuelto por los focos de los periodistas.

 

Levi por su parte estaba tan acostumbrado a la vida de gira que ya nada le podía tomar por sorpresa, al igual que Hange quien aunque siempre entusiasta estaba con mucha energía para dar en el escenario y Mike siendo tan tranquilo y relajado ante todo no se inmutaba por nada, siempre de la mano de Nanaba y conversando mucho con Erwin tras bastidores.

 

-Oye Hange ¿Qué paso con tu novio? ¿No iba a venir a verte? – le pregunto Mike molestándola para empezar el  día.

-Por favor, te ruego que no lo menciones- dijo con una sonrisa amable pero con un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.  Eren pensó que de todas las personas a la que menos quería enojar era a ella y por alguna razón su instinto jamás le mentía.

-Solo quiero saber cómo van las cosas entre ustedes, creí que se habían reconciliado- Erwin le metió un codazo en la costilla pues no querían alterarla.

-Está bien Erwin, ya lo he superado, no es mal de morir.

-Igual no quiero que te molestes

-No es molestia pero las he tenido peores.

-¿A qué hora es que hay que estar en el teatro Sidney?- Interrumpió Eren cortando la conversación.

-A las 12 hay que estar para montar los equipos y practicar para la función que será dentro de dos días- le dijo Hange.

-Genial son las once y media y apenas llegamos al hotel.

-No tenemos tiempo- Dijo Levi.

\- Hay que ir saliendo- sentencio Hange queriendo dar por cortado el tema.

 

Cuando arribaron al teatro entraron por la puerta principal observando toda la fabulosa arquitectura interna del edificio mientras subían.  Eren solo había visto imágenes del mismo y fotos que su padre le envió durante sus viajes lo cual en cierta forma lo lleno de recelo en aquel entonces pues había visto medio mundo y el apenas empezaba a verlo. Al menos tendría años por delante para descubrir y visitar muchos lugares en el mundo pues estaba joven.

 

-Oi Eren, no te distraigas, por acá mocoso- le indico Levi al ver su  cara de asombro mirando asombrado el diseño del lugar. Eren le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos pues lo distrajo de su ensueño pero entendió que era necesario seguir avanzando pues la práctica se le venía encima y había que prepararse para el concierto en dos días.

El recorrido duro hasta llegar a los camerinos donde asentaron sus instrumentos mientras empezaban a preparar el equipo de sonido, Erwin  y otros encargados hablaban con el ingeniero de luces del teatro, se subían los amplificadores para conectar las guitarras y bajos y traían los micrófonos asentando todo para el ensayo.

 

Hange seguía bromeando con Mike acerca de sus camaleones mostrándole videos de ellos cazando moscas lo cual lo intrigaba mientras Levi bebía una lata de cerveza escuchando las risas de Hange y Mike, a veces revisaba su teléfono y escribía mensajes (sabrá Dios a quien) mientras Eren recordaba la conversación entre Reiner, Historia, Jean y Mikasa y el cómo se despidieron de forma amistosa. Para su sorpresa no termino siendo molestado sobre su pasado y en cierta forma se habían disculpado con el cosa que aliviano sus ganas de golpearlos a todos, pero aun así intento sin éxito indagar sobre Zeke y su pasada disputa con Levi pues la sola mención  a eso ponía muy nervioso al rubio.

Durante dicha charla aquella noche no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos las miradas furtivas que Jean le dirigía cuando quería sacar el  tema a flote ni la tensión en Mikasa quien agarraba el brazo de este cuando Eren mencionaba algo al respecto.  Parece ser que todos en cierta forma menos el, estaban involucrados pues todos sabían algo y no querían mencionarlo cosa que aumentaba aún más su curiosidad.

 

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que Levi le dirigiera miradas enigmáticas sin parpadear durante largo tiempo mientras su rostro inexpresivo mantenía la mandíbula tensa. Si Eren quería indagar un poco más sobre su pasado, tendría que armarse de paciencia y romper de a poco la dura coraza que este había construido a su  alrededor. Debería ganarse su confianza, cosa que a estas alturas parecía imposible pues a la mínima intención de acercarse el pelinegro ya le daba la espalda para irse a otro sitio.

 

 

Los ensayos fueron bastante bien para los extensos que eran,  Hange y Eren se unían para armonizar en el mismo tiempo que las canciones llegaban a su clímax y terminaban con fuerzas dejando al espectador con ganas de más luego que la canción terminase. 

Levi  terminaba las canciones una tras otra y solo se tomaba descansos para tomar agua y volver a cantar; de vez en cuando pedía repetir una canción porque no había entonado de forma correcta  o no había llegado a la nota que debía, eso  sí sabía que era bien perfeccionista por lo que tuvieron que alargar el ensayo por más horas de lo establecido.

 

Todos estaban agotados al final del ensayo  y volvieron con los pies arrastrándose hacia el hotel; cuando Eren creyó que por fin iba a irse a dormir una llamada a su celular le indico lo contrario encontrándose con una video llamada de su mama quien quería hablar con él. Atendió de mala gana agotado mientras la voz chillona de Carla hacía eco en los pasillos del hotel mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

 

-Mama llámame cuando llegue a la habitación por favor – dijo irritado por el excesivo entusiasmo de ella en contraste con  lo cansado que estaba del ensayo en el teatro.

-Primero que todo se dice, bendición, soy tu madre, no importa que tan cansado estés a mí me respondes cuando te llame, ¿me entendiste?

 

Hange se metió de lleno en la video llamada para saludar entusiasta cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Eren pero no la detuvo para que siguiera.

 

-Eren veo que estas en buenas manos, ¿qué hora es allá?

-Son las 3 am mama, acabamos de llegar de ensayos.

-Un placer conocerla señora mama de Eren, soy Hange Zoe, su  hijo está en buenas manos.

-Eso me alivia Hange, quiero ver que este bien y que este bien alimentado eso es todo.

-Mama, te recuerdo que estoy acá y que no soy un perro.

-Oh cariño solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, jamás quise decir que fuera un perro aunque pensándolo bien, un perro es mucho más amoroso y obediente con su madre y está feliz de ver a su amo después de cierto tiempo.

 

Eren le dirigió una mirada mezquina para luego rodar los ojos en hastío. Odiaba cuando su mama se portaba así frente a otros.  

 

-¿Quién es, cuatro ojos?- se metió Levi en la conversación mientras subían en el elevador a las respectivas habitaciones.

-La madre de Eren

-Saludos señora – dijo metiéndose de lleno frente a la cámara para saludar, lo que causa que Eren le empujara ligeramente echándolo de su vista pues lo bloqueaba.  

Aquello le causo a Hange un poco de risa e irrito un poco a Levi quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eren; este lo ignoro de plano para hablar con su madre en medio de tanto caos en un elevador.

 

-¿Entonces vas camino al hotel a dormir?

-Si mama, estamos cansados, vamos a comer y dormir o eso creo- miro a Hange haciendo ruidos extraños mientras Levi daba un sonoro bostezo.

-Ni el café nos salva del sueño.

-Sus prácticas terminan demasiado tarde- razono Carla.

-Así es la vida, ¿qué esperabas?

-Que tuvieras un empleo normal con horas establecidas y vinieras a casa todas las noches como una persona normal.

 

Ante lo dicho, Eren rodo los ojos en blanco y decidió que estaba cansado por lo que la despacho mientras llegaban a la habitación y apago el teléfono.  Mientras llegaba a la habitación asignada con la tarjeta que le dieron en el lobby oyó un susurro en su  espalda por lo que se dio la media vuelta para ver de qué trataba.

Hange le estaba susurrando algunas cosas al oído a Levi y por la cercanía de ambos prefirió no decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se metió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación. Probablemente había interrumpido u oído algo muy íntimo que si bien le daba curiosidad prefirió no pensar mucho en ello; se desvistió como pudo quedando en boxers y se tiro en la cama a dormir profundamente.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente no oyó los toques en su puerta ni los mensajes en el celular por tenerlo apagado pero sintió agua corriendo por toda su cara lo cual en cierta forma lo despertó abrumado hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver a una consternada Hange, a un Levi cruzado de brazos, a un Mike mirando atento y un  Erwin preocupado mirando como recién despertaba el nuevo integrante de la banda. Sumándose a Petra, Oluo , Erd y Gunther quienes eran los asistentes personales de la banda que ayudaban con los embalajes entre otras cosas.

 

-Parece que alguien no oyó el recordatorio- empezó Levi inexpresivo.

-Eren, creo que dormiste más de la mitad del día, son las 3:30 de la tarde y tú todavía sigues en cama – sentencio Hange. 

 

El aludido se alarmo preguntando porque nadie lo había despertado a lo que Erwin respondió que si lo habían intentado contactar pero por no estar presente tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas y llegar hasta su habitación  pues no se había presentado temprano, su habitación a oscuras les había alarmado pensando lo peor y Eren pensó que no fue su intención asustarlos.

 

-Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte Eren, tres para bañarte y dos para vestirte empezando ahora- sentencio Levi estricto.

-No me jodas a penas me voy despertando.

-Cuento cinco y llevo cuatro – dijo mirando su reloj en mano.

\- Te estaremos esperando afuera- dijo Hange levantándose de su cama para darle espacio pero Levi  se sentó al borde de la cama como un verdugo esperando a que Eren se levantara mientras este tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño.

 

-Elige otra muda de ropa, no te vas a vestir con lo que llevabas ayer.

-¿Acaso eres mi mama? – le reprocho entornando los ojos.

-Cuidado con esa actitud mocoso.

-Apenas me acabo de levantar.

-Y vamos tarde para el ensayo.

 

Eren busco su maleta para sacar ropa limpia bajo el escrutinio de Erwin y Levi mientras Mike, Hange y el resto del staff se iba.

 

-Deberías tender tu cama.

-No me da chance, o hago una cosa o la otra – le respondió molesto.

-De acuerdo muchachos, dejemos de pelear, Levi vamos a esperarlo en el pasillo para darle mayor privacidad.

-De ninguna forma, alguien tiene que arreglar este desastre.

-Para eso están las mucamas del hotel- respondió  Eren desde el baño encendiendo la ducha para meterse.

 

 

Este sería el último ensayo antes de la presentación al día siguiente pero como había muchos problemas con el director de sonido y de luces parecía que se iba a atrasar el concierto  por unos cuantos días lo cual enfurecía a Levi y ponía a Erwin en conflicto por los esquemas a seguir  de las giras, eso hasta que salto Petra al rescate y como tenía cierta experiencia en el teatro trabajando tras bastidores deicidio intentar durante la práctica.  Al principio no todo le salió bien pero el director general del teatro la guio y le ayudo un poco.

 Al final todo quedaría en manos de la suerte.

 

 

El concierto del día siguiente empezaba a las ocho de la noche y ya todos estaban en posición  para empezar. Afuera Erwin y Nanaba vendían tickets o recolectaban junto a otros miembros del teatro mientras preparaban las sillas asignadas. Poco a poco los asientos se iban llenando mientras tras bastidores los nervios aumentaban.

 

Eren respiraba y exhalaba de nuevo mientras esperaba a que se abriera la cortina al público, Hange y Mike estaban en posición al igual que Levi quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De pronto se oyó la voz del presentador esa noche y todos los miembros se tensaron esperando que se abriera el telón.

 

Por lo general había otras bandas que abrían para ellos pero esa noche habían decidido que empezarían directo a tocar dieciocho canciones por tres horas terminando el concierto a las once y media.

 

El rugido del público no se hizo esperar mientras Levi tomaba dominio del escenario con su voz presentando a la banda y empezando a tocar sin más preámbulos. Las canciones potentes llenas de mucho ritmo y batería pesada inundaban el ambiente logrando concentrar al público dándoles más que una noche memorable mientras estos rogaban por más, tanto así, que no les quedo de otra que alargar el concierto hasta las doce y media.

 

 

Levi estaba extasiado celebrando con todos lo satisfecho que estaba por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Detrás del escenario  todos los involucrados en el equipo estaban felices del buen inicio y los reviews que se conseguían de la prensa, en menos de media hora arrasaban en twitter poniéndolos en primer lugar de los más discutidos alabando la buena química entre los integrantes de la banda.

 

Decían cosas increíbles del vocalista y alababan a la nueva estrella naciente que era Eren por entonar y saber llevar el ritmo junto a Hange y la sintonía en la que ambos estaban cuando tocaban en el escenario. Cuando ambos leyeron eso se miraron, rieron mientras chocaban palmas.

 

Los siguientes días fueron de ensayo y concierto y viajar, quedarse en hoteles, esperar a las bandas locales de Wellington en Nueva Zelanda para que abrieran por ellos, y así paso también en Japón en las respectivas ciudades además de dar ruedas de prensa y entrevistas a revistas, programas de radio y apariciones tocando en televisión local e internacional.

 

Eren al ser el nuevo, fue el foco de atención y muchas veces le hicieron preguntas incomodas que afortunadamente o supo evadir por medio de respuestas o prefería no mencionar nada al respecto pidiendo que le hicieran otro tipo de preguntas.  Solía dar respuestas concretas y siempre le mostraban los videos que el subía a youtube con los covers de guitarra y cello.

 

Hange, Levi y  Mike le daban consejos de cómo responder pues algunos comentarios hirientes hacia su persona tampoco se hacían esperar diciendo que era parco de trato y de mirada y que debería ser más sociable.  

Por su propio bienestar mental evadía las redes sociales, pero por otra cada vez que bajaba de la limosina con ellos a cualquier evento miraba a las chicas pidiendo autógrafos clamando por su nombre, así que tomaba oportunidad para saludar y tomarse fotos con ellas además de firmar autógrafos para ser más sociable.  Pronto su popularidad mejoro y la gente comenzó a tenerle mayor aprecio, incluso algo de cariño.

 

Esperaba que las cosas a partir de ahora fueran a mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos cortos


	8. Rumores infundados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tiene un doble y eso no le gusta nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida beta Erika, se ha quedado sin internet y debo corregir yo misma mis propias cosas además de revisar el contenido y glosario. Como que me gusta mucha la cultura y el slang (frases y dichos) americanos pues los sigo colocando a menudo. Pero bueno la cultura de las estrellas del rock que terminan en drogas, excesos de alcohol y demás es muy americano y de paso esta es una historia de una banda rock ¿Qué esperaban?

Esperaba que las cosas fueran a mejor mas no fue así ya que dentro de poco comenzaron a circular rumores acerca de su pasado en la escuela, solía ser bastante acosado por ser normal y por culpa de cierta chica que en aquel entonces infundo un rumor  sin sentido sobre ella siendo acosada por él, lo cual no fue real ya que él nunca se había acercado a ella ni le importaba lo que hiciera. 

 

Pero ese era el precio a pagar cuando te hacías famoso y había cualquier cantidad de gente en internet ufanándose de haberte conocido cuando ni siquiera eras nadie en los medios. Eso en el tiempo pasado ya que su presente estaba rodeado de vloggers en Youtube comentando sobre él. Gente haciendo podcast en las radios hablando de su carrera musical desde joven,  los canales de televisión quienes antes no le daban ni la hora a No Name desde hacía tiempo, ahora se enfocaban en el nuevo guitarrista quien muy tímido respondía lo mejor que podía las preguntas.

 

Para Eren, ser respetuoso y cordial era prioridad pues Erwin vigilaba de cerca los impulsos del chico el cual, se sabía observado y respondía a todas las preguntas que le hicieran con el mayor aplomo posible , si es que podía llamarse así ya que era alguien demasiado honesto, a veces demasiado para su propio bien.

 

Levi observaba el escrutinio e interés del público en Eren y pensaba que podría darle unos pequeños consejos pero no controlarlo al punto de decirle que hacer como Erwin quien temía por la brutal honestidad del muchacho. Sentía que sino abría la boca para aconsejarlo las cosas se iban a salir de control, sabía que muchas entrevistas contenían preguntas capciosas y algo maliciosas que podrían sacar de contexto todo lo dicho y darles de lleno mala publicidad.

 

Un día tras el descanso de un ensayo donde Eren repasaba las notas a tocar para una compleja canción, Levi lo llamo para hablar, entonces este escuchando se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él.

 

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma simple.

-No seas tan parco mocoso. Necesito darte unos consejos porque en cualquier momento la cagas.

 

Eren se le quedo mirando de la forma más indiferente posible, sus ojos en neutro esperando respuestas. Levi observaba minuciosamente el rostro de Eren como si estuviera esperando cualquier cosa que este le dijera para atacar, ya que Eren era algo respondón también.

 

-Bien, empezare por decir que si es cierto que tu forma de responder no es la mejor tampoco estas tan mal, pero cuando comiencen a preguntar directamente sobre los rumores de la escuela no alces el tono de voz para desmentirlos pues te hace lucir como desesperado y mentiroso. También puedes pasar de largo sino deseas responder la pregunta, sin embargo, no ruedes los ojos. Te hace lucir infantil, eres una persona grande, debes ser un poco más amable a la hora de responder, porque si no empezaran a atacarte entre más reacciones des.

-De acuerdo.

-Y sé que intentas dar lo mejor de ti y prefieres tocar antes de dar entrevistas pero vete acostumbrando a la idea de hacer meets and  greets porque nuestra imagen depende de eso.

-Lo sé

-Tienes buena técnica y tocas bastante bien pero por favor se amable, eres algo honesto pero hay forma de decir las cosas. Suena descabellado que me oigas decirlo ya que no soy la persona más cordial y elegante o considerada a la hora de opinar.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tomare tus palabras a consideración.

-Bien, dicho eso te he visto tocar de cierta forma alocada en estos  últimos días, ¿de casualidad eres zurdo o derecho?

-Ambidiestro.

-Me refiero a si tiendes a usar más la derecha o la izquierda.

-Acostumbro a usar la derecha pero puedo usar la izquierda si así lo deseo, tanto para escribir como para tocar de derecho y reversa.

 

 

No dijo más nada y se decidió por  guardar silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba dejando a Eren con ganas de decir más cosas.

 

En la noche cuando ya habían terminado de ensayar para el  concierto del día siguiente; Eren reviso los mensajes de tu teléfono viendo videos en Instagram y los mensajes que le dejaban algunos seguidores, además de toparse con videos hablando de él, de cómo tocaba y sobretodo viendo comentarios sobre los rumores de su pasado en la escuela.

 

Se topó con la cuenta de un tal Connie Springer que  estudio con él y puso ediciones de antes y después en donde  salía una foto de el con pelo corto y su camisa de colegio mientras que en la otra salía con cabello largo con su rostro inexpresivo. Había una tercera foto que era igual a la segunda pero editada haciéndolo lucir femenino pues tenía maquillaje y sombras además de una gargantilla.

 

Vio los comentarios donde Jean lo etiquetaba y decía que parecía una chica, riéndose con un emoticón en el comentario mientras Reiner comentaba “Siempre diva nunca indiva, la gemela perdida de Frieda Reiss”.

 

-¿Quién es Frieda Reiss?- dijo para sí mismo mientras veía la cantidad de comentarios que se iban acumulando. Era ridículo que lo comparasen con una chica pero su madre ya le había advertido que tenía facciones pequeñas y probablemente se vería desaliñado o muy femenino. No le prestó atención pues pensó que quería desalentarlo y que tuviera el mismo peinado toda su vida.

 

Decidió abrir el buscador de su cel y buscar quien era Frieda Reiss lo cual salió apenas encontró la página:

“Socialite de Paradise y heredera al trono del mismo, tenía a una hermana menor fuera del matrimonio llamada Historia Reiss  a quien se le había visto junto a los otros hermanos menores de Frieda.”

 

Ahora captaba el chiste, ahora entendía porque lo comparaban tanto con ella ya que tenía el pelo largo del mismo color y ojos azules  (los suyos un poco más verdosos que los de ella al fin de cuentas)

 

De pronto le llego una notificación por chat del Facebook , cerro las otras ventanas de las aplicaciones y fue directo a esa. Justo ahí mismo un mensaje de Reiner con fotos de la secundaria donde estaba toda la sección 104 para la foto de la promoción. La foto grupal de hace cuatro años dentro de poco.  Si alguien creía que iba a estar emocionado y feliz por ello definitivamente se equivocó, no extrañaba para nada la secundaria.

 

-Bonita foto- le comento por el  chat.

-Es de hace muchos años, recuerdo como si  fuera ayer- envió un emoticón de risa.

-No te vas a poner nostálgico ahora, por favor, sobran los mocos.

-Sobraban los tipos como tú en aquel entonces y nadie te decía nada.

-Yo también tengo fotos de ti querido Reiner, ¿recuerdas esas fotos comprometedoras que salieron en PornHub hace algunos años?

-Eren no te pases, no me hagas recordar malos momentos.

-Tu tampoco, respeta mis sentimientos y cuida lo que dices.

-Que damita me salió el muchacho.

-Te lo merecías, eras un bastardo conmigo en la escuela.

-Ya aprendí mi lección. Por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-De acuerdo me pase, pero es que tú  también. En fin no quiero revivir viejas memorias.

-Llorón- Reiner le envió un gif de un bebe llorando mientras Eren saco un emoji del dedo medio. 

 

Así se trataban  desde hace un tiempo, Reiner aprendió a respetar a Eren con el tiempo gracias a ciertas jugarretas que este le planto para que dejara de joderlo.  Fue difícil aceptarse mutuamente y perdonarse pero llegaron a un acuerdo y ahora se llevaban mejor; culpa de la madurez probablemente. 

 

Con Jean, en palabras de Eren y para el resto de los conocidos que vivieron en esa época de secundaria no tan lejana , este se apaciguo cuando un día decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y de paso empezó a salir con Mikasa cosa que a Eren no le sentó pues eran enemigos  precisamente por ella aun cuando este la viera como una hermana, y  el que Armin quien era víctima de él , estuviera de acuerdo con Jean saliendo con su amiga, era tener poco orgullo y dignidad a los ojos de Eren.

Hoy en día ya se sabe porque Eren término solo y ahora solo se relacionaba con No Name.

                                                  

* * *

 

 

Antes de salir a tocar las medidas de seguridad estaban reforzadas para que la multitud no enloqueciera.  Detrás del escenario había un ambiente de tensión y nervios que no dejaba indiferente a nadie que empezaba a atormentar a Eren.  ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?  Si bien se ponía algo nervioso antes de salir a escena nunca era tanto como ahora y para colmo, los veteranos quienes se supone deberían estar más acostumbrados y menos nerviosos, estaban aún peor que el en su primer día tocando con ellos cuando se anunció que sería el nuevo guitarrista.  

 

El aullido del público no dejo de ensordecer a todos quienes muy metidos en sus papeles ignoraban a la audiencia hasta llegar a sus puestos asignados listos para tocar. Levi se apodero del micrófono y apenas abrió la boca la música empezó.

 

Eren y Hange sintonizados tocaban en conjunto para mayor disfrute del público y  de Levi quien al igual que su audiencia estaba satisfecho con las canciones elegidas a tocar que deleitaban a todos.

 El concierto duro alrededor de dos horas y medio pero luego por insistencia y orden de Erwin tuvieron que tomarse fotos con algunas fans y firmar autógrafos.  Como Eren era nuevo en esto no le molesto hacerlo por quince minutos, que fue todo lo que se pudo hacer por el cansancio y demanda de la banda para viajar al día siguiente, dejando  Wellington y el Teatro de St Jaimes atrás.

                                           

* * *

 

 

De vuelta en el hotel todos recogieron sus pertenencias y se alistaron para tomar un jet privado que los llevaría a Japon, primero en Tokio en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda donde se establecerían en una casa alquilada a afueras de la ciudad que pertenecía a Erwin y Marie, su esposa.

 

Era una casa tradicional japonesa con un  amplio jardín. Mantenía una estructura arquitectónica clásica pero por dentro estaba un poco modernizada, como si estuviera recién hecha aun  cuando tenía aproximadamente diez años de haberse construido hasta la fecha.

 

Llegando al lugar, Levi y Hange clamaban por comida al tiempo que Mike comía doritos para aguantar el hambre ensuciando el suelo y Eren  solo podía pensar en sushi o un buen pedazo de carne para aliviar su malhumorado estómago.

 

Erwin había previsto que esto sucedería por lo que fue junto con el resto del staff a buscar que comer para todos quienes acordaron que Sushi era lo mejor.

 

Mientras tanto los demás descansaron para prepararse al concierto. Durante ese tiempo interactuaron entre ellos haciéndose bromas y viendo videos y memes por los teléfonos.

 

-Mira este video- decía Mike mientras le mostraba a Hange y Levi de un perro haciendo piruetas con aros y trucos bien practicados.

-Eso es todo lo que te gusta ver, puros videos de animal planet- respondió Levi mirando indiferente la pantalla.

-Son adorables- respondió Mike con el orgullo herido pues pensó que era de mal gusto burlarse de sus sentimientos.

-Son solo unos perros

-¿Y eso qué? Te la pasas viendo videos de gente echándose gases,  cayéndose de las escaleras y eso te da risa- le reprocho el gigante.

-Es demasiado cómico- sonrió sardónico el pelinegro.

-Es asqueroso, las flatulencias humanas son cosas vergonzosas.

-Lo cual lo hace más cómico- mantuvo su respuesta.

 

 

Eren veía videos de skateboard o snowboard, le atraían los deportes extremos a pesar de no ser un tipo con mucho equilibrio para hacer dichas cosas.

 

-¿Qué clases de videos ves Eren? – le pregunto Hange curiosa a un absorto joven mirando su teléfono. Este sin levantar la mirada dijo que gustaba de ver videos de deportes extremos.

 

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Skateboard y Snowboard.

-¿Sabes hacer alguno de ellos?- pregunto Levi.

-No. Mi talento solo se reduce a tocar instrumentos.

-Qué triste- dijo con sorna el pelinegro.

-No sabía que eras tan bueno con  el snowboard- le respondió retóricamente sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

-No soy un  experto, pero si  lo he hecho. Gane una medalla hace algunos años atrás.

-Segundo lugar, después de Erwin- le recordó Hange haciendo rabiar a Levi mientras Mike se reía.

-Yo de niño gane competencias por natación. Odiaba el  deporte, pero mi madre vio que era bueno para mí y mi padre me presiono para seguir hasta los trece- interrumpió  Eren.

-¿Cuántas medallas ganaste? – pregunto Hange.

-Diez en total.

-Eras bueno entonces.

-Si. Nadar no me molesta.

\- A diferencia de Levi que no puede ver el agua salada porque se asusta.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos.

-Es la verdad, tiene miedo del agua.

-Oh que triste- dijo  Eren apenas levantando una ceja para luego volver la vista a su teléfono.

 

                                               

 

Cuando Nanaba , Erwin, Oluo , Petra,  Erd y  Gunter  regresaron con  las bolsas de sushi, todos se arrimaron a la mesa desesperados por comida, apenas abrieron los paquetes ya estaban salivando del hambre. Hange era la más entusiasta y probablemente la más impulsiva, que Levi tuvo que detenerla varias veces hasta que pusieron su plato y devoro como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

Levi, Eren y Mike se sentaron juntos a comer devorando en silencio mientras Erwin muy tranquilo, mandaba mensajes a su esposa y respondía unos correos por el celular.

 

 

El bolsillo de Eren repico de repente mientras devoraba otro pedazo de sushi por lo que desesperado se metió el pedazo en la boca y sin limpiarse las manos saco el celular mientras veía quien era para deslizar y acceder la llamada.

 

De repente todos los ojos estaban enfocados en Eren mientras este callado apenas respondía con un “alo’ y su mandíbula se tensaba en silencio.  Algo andaba mal porque Eren usualmente no era tan callado y respondía bastante si era su madre quien lo llamaba pues lo hacía hablar bastante contra su voluntad. 

Levi supo por instinto que algo no andaba bien cuando este deslizo el teléfono pues había estado aprendiendo a leer su lenguaje corporal y Eren usualmente era muy relajado y casi no se tensaba a menos que fuera por algo serio.

 

-Eren, ¿qué pasa? – dijo con tono autoritario mientras todos en la mesa miraban preocupados y este apenas podía asimilar la llamada de su hermano quien lo hizo levantarse de la mesa estrepitosamente para ir hasta la sala de estar donde había un televisor prendiéndolo.  Detrás de él  se encontraban el resto de la banda y los asistentes observando el caos en la pantalla con el nombre de Eren en el titular de las noticias mientras corrían unos videos de un supuesto hombre que nada de parecido tenía con él, causando vandalismo en una tienda en Stohess en Paradise con una camisa negra cuyo slogan estaba censurado.

 

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-  pregunto Levi enojado pero no más que Eren quien empezaba a odiar la idea de la fama solamente por esto.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y porque ponen el nombre de Eren sino tiene nada que ver con el?- dijo Hange observando con escrutinio la pantalla.

 

Todos estaban anonadados viendo las noticias mientras, Erwin observaba las redes y veía el nombre de Eren en twitter, tumblr, instagram y en todas las redes sociales. En seguida tuvo que llamar a la disquera, sus representantes y verificar la fuente de dichos videos mientras Eren anonadado gritaba que ese no era el, que no estaba a favor del vandalismo y que ese sucio imitador se las pagaría.

 

Levi  estaba tan enojado como confundido y en otro tiempo le diría al idiota pelo largo que se callara pero como se trataba de él, su reputación y de la banda en general tenía que hacer algo por lo que lo dejo ser ya que nadie gusta de ver su imagen manchada injustamente.

 

Hange viendo como ambos reaccionaban, rápidamente llamo la atención de Eren y le pidió su celular para ver de dónde provenía la llamada. Vio que dicho número no estaba entre sus contactos por lo que le pregunto quién era a lo que  este respondió que era Zeke.

 

-Tu hermano te estafo.

-¡No me digas Sherlock! Ahora ando molesto con él. O era el o alguien haciéndose pasar por él. Necesito escribirles a mis padres y localizarlo.

-No desde tu teléfono, mejor usa uno de los nuestros- Hange se sacó su teléfono mientras Eren tecleaba para llamar a Grisha, sabía que si contactaba primero a su madre esta se alteraría mucho más.

 

Erwin anuncio que tendrían que cancelar el concierto de Tokio por el incidente sucedido y hacer un anuncio para hacerles saber a los fans que ese no era el verdadero Eren.

 

-No contestan- dijo intentando una quinta vez a lo que Levi  le sugirió que explicara por correo o Messenger de Facebook.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar por texto, eso no está bien.

-No tienes de otra.

-Lo sé  pero mi padre no contesta y no he recibido llamadas desde hace unos minutos, usualmente para estas cosas ya estaría corroborando que mierdas pasó.  El me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que no soy así, que ese chico y yo no nos parecemos remotamente, que yo respeto los locales ajenos, que no voy asaltando muchachas ni irrumpiendo en lugares públicos como un vulgar ladrón.

 

 Hange fue a hablar con Erwin acerca del concierto que se pospuso mientras Levi pensaba en como ese dichoso hombre fuera o no Zeke quería joderles la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:   
> Vlogger: Gente que habla de tópicos en Yotube.   
> Podcast: Emisión de radio o de televisión que un usuario puede descargar de internet mediante una suscripción previa y escucharla tanto en una computadora como en un reproductor portátil.  
> Meet & greet: Conocer y dar bienvenida es un evento que hacen todas las figuras públicas desde la farándula hasta la política para ganar seguidores o conservarlos.   
> Emoticon: es una secuencia de caracteres ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) que, en un principio, representaba una cara humana y expresaba una emoción. Posteriormente, fueron creándose otros emoticonos con significados muy diversos. Los emoticonos que expresan alegría u otras emociones positivas se clasifican normalmente como smileys (de smile, «sonrisa» en inglés). 
> 
> Socialite es un anglicismo que describe a una persona famosa que además goza de una posición superior en el interior de la clase social alta; generalmente proviene de familias adineradas o aristócratas y pasa gran parte del tiempo participando en actividades sociales como eventos benéficos, fiestas privadas, desfiles de moda, comidas, festivales y otros acontecimientos exclusivos.
> 
> Pornhub es el sitio de pornografía más grande del mundo. Pornhub comenzó en Montreal, como sitio de fotografías profesionales y amateur en 2007. Pornhub también tiene oficinas y servidores en San Francisco, Houston, Nueva Orleans y Londres. En marzo de 2010, Pornhub fue comprado por Manwin (ahora conocido como MindGeek), el cual posee otros sitios web de porno.
> 
> Skateboarding o monopatinaje es un deporte que consiste en deslizarse sobre un monopatín y a la vez poder realizar diversos trucos, gran parte de ellos elevando la tabla del suelo, haciendo figuras y piruetas con ella en el aire.2 Se practica con un monopatín o patineta, tabla de madera plana y doblada por los extremos que tiene dos ejes y cuatro ruedas, con dos rodamientos en cada una de sus cuatro ruedas, preferentemente en una superficie plana, en cualquier lugar donde se pueda rodar, ya sea en la calle o en los parques de patinaje.
> 
> El snowboard, snowboarding, tabla sobre nieve, tabla de nieve, tabla neval o incluso tablanieve o nevotabla, es un deporte extremo de invierno, en el que se utiliza una tabla para deslizarse sobre una pendiente cubierta por nieve. El equipo básico para practicarlo son la mencionada tabla, las fijaciones y las botas. Se incorporó al programa de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en 2015.


	9. Doble Agente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partes mañana a las 5 de la madrugada, según mis fuentes, darán rueda de prensa para aclarar el asunto y seguirán con el concierto dentro de poco. No dejaran Tokio en algunos días. 
> 
> Annie asintió con la cabeza en silencio, acepto el sobre en sus manos y se retiró sin decir más nada.

Terminaba de contar los billetes antes de cerrar el trato estrechando la mano de su benefactor mientras sonreía orgulloso de su meta alcanzada. Se volvió dándole la espalda caminando cuesta abajo hacia el semáforo de la esquina desapareciendo entre la multitud mientras un rubio con anteojos fumaba un cigarro de lo más tranquilo.  

No contaba con que detrás de él estuviesen dos chicas mirándolo con desgano esperando sus siguientes órdenes.

 

-Me alegro que llegaran ¿Cómo estuvo la faena?

\- ¿En serio nos preguntas eso? – dijo una morena con sorna mirándolo como si no diese crédito a sus ojos.

-Lo digo porque tuvieron que correr por mucho tiempo para llegar hasta acá- siguió fumando.

\- Hicimos todo lo que nos pediste y aun así estamos en problemas.

-Es el precio a pagar por una mala acción.

-¡Tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto barbudo!- espeto Ymir alzando la voz.

 

Zeke siguió fumando su cigarro como si nada mientras se volvía para darles la cara.

 

-Es temporal, no será grave. Les dije que pueden quedarse donde vivo y fingir demencia hasta que se calme la situación un poco.

 

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- la voz gélida de la rubia llamo su atención.

-Pero tú también querías esto, ¿cierto Annie?

-Lo hago por el dinero.

-Pero también por el- provoco Zeke.

-No.

-Si.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

 

Quería zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Odiaba cuando la gente asumía cosas que no eran pero por su seguridad y para no levantar sospechas era mejor dejarles pensar lo  que quisieran.

 

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – pregunto la morena impaciente.

-Esperen, necesito un último favor- ante lo mencionado ambas se tensaron pues siempre que Zeke les pedía algo terminaban en una odisea.  

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- menciono Ymir molesta.

 

Ajustando sus anteojos el rubio las miro serio.

-Necesito que una de ustedes vaya a Tokio y le dé un recado a mi hermano.

 

Ambas se miraron antes de preguntar con qué dinero irían. Zeke espero a que terminaran de reírse para sacar de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón un boleto de avión.

-No es necesario que nos utilices, puedes hacerlo tú mismo o mandarle texto a tu hermano – dijo Annie de forma seca.

-Lo haría pero las comunicaciones están saturadas debido a las noticias y mi hermano bloqueo su teléfono además de que sus redes sociales están ocultas en estos momentos.

-Ahhh pobre, eso es consecuencia de lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Acaso esperas que te abra la puerta al llegar y te deje entrar así como así?

-Tengo una gira que seguir mañana por lo que necesito gente desocupada que me haga el favor.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor? – pregunto Annie.

 

 

Zeke saco un sobre y sin más se lo extendió a Annie para que lo cogiese.

 

-Sabes que no puedo; Berthold está muy enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo.

-Eres la única que puede llegarle a Eren de forma amigable sin levantar sospechas.

 

Ymir montó en cólera pero fue acallada gracias a la mirada de Annie.

 

-Es obvio que tengo que ser yo pues si es otra persona sospechara y Eren no tiene tan gratos recuerdos de ti que digamos.

-Cierto – admitió Ymir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Partes mañana a las 5 de la madrugada, según mis fuentes, darán  rueda de prensa para aclarar el asunto y seguirán con el concierto dentro de poco. No dejaran Tokio en algunos días.

 

Annie asintió con la cabeza en silencio, acepto el sobre en sus manos y se retiró sin decir más nada.

Quedaron solos Ymir y Zeke.

-¿Por qué quieres arruinar a tu hermano? – la pregunta no lo agarro desprevenido pero  se limitó a darle la espalda para encender otro cigarro con el yesquero de su bolsillo izquierdo inhalando una bocanada.

 

 

* * *

 

Le daba vueltas la cabeza a pesar de estar en las aguas termales al aire libre. Pensó que podría contactar con su padre pero vio que esto no sería posible. La noticia se había regado hace unas horas como pólvora y estaba pensando en maneras de evadir a los haters y acosadores. Desactivo todas sus redes sociales pues temía al hackeo.  Le frustraba que sus padres pudieran creer lo ocurrido en ese mall pero por suerte Hange y Levi habían reconocido rápidamente que ese no era el por las facciones. 

 

Carla debía haberse enterado y estar llamando como histérica si fuera posible pero no había sabido de ella en días desde que viajaron de Nueva Zelanda a Tokio y eso le incomodaba.  Intento volver a contactar con su hermano apenas se enteró de lo  sucedido pero no pudo llamar de vuelta pues lo tachaba de número equivocado.

 O alguien estaba suplantando a su hermano, quizás hasta haciéndose pasar por el cómo broma de mal gusto o alguien había secuestrado a su hermano y se estaba haciendo pasar por él.  El instinto sin embargo, le indicaba que era más probable que fuera lo primero, porque de ser lo segundo ya hubiera mandado a la borda la gira con No Name y hubiese ido a buscar a su hermano.

 

No noto los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta que el ruido del agua lo alerto viendo una figura musculosa y pequeña cubierta de tatuajes. Este soltó un suspiro como si nada ignorando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con extrema curiosidad.

 

-Sabes, en un tiempo pasado te hubiera golpeado por mirarme así.

-No te vi venir, además es mutuo acuerdo que nos caemos mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La forma en como hablamos.

-Soy así con todos, no te creas especial.

-Hay otros baños adentro y del otro extremo de la casa. 

-Me gusta mirar las estrellas- dijo mirando el oscuro firmamento.

-Excusas.

 

Levi no dijo nada y  siguió con su vista al vacío sin mirar a Eren.

 

-Erwin ya saco un comunicado, seguiremos con la gira como siempre.

\-  Seguro que van a protestar como siempre el que yo esté ahí.

-No realmente, los verdaderos fans saben que tú no estuviste ahí, no hay coherencia con lo que paso hace dos días como cuando estuvimos en el mall hace unas semanas.

-Quizás tú y Hange lo noten pero otros se empecinan en afirmar lo contrario.

-¿Has estado leyendo las críticas? Te dije que cerraras las redes por algo, Hange ya te lo dijo.

-Lo sé y así lo hice, pero los canales de televisión no dejan de repartir esa noticia. Creen que soy cobarde y tengo mucho que ocultar. Me miran de sospechoso.

-No es para menos.

-Creí que estabas de mi lado, muchas gracias.

-Lo estoy.

-No parece.

 

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras el otro mantenía un rostro impasible.

 

-¿Tan poca fe me tienes, Eren?

 

El aludido quería responderle con sarcasmo pero dado como estaba la situación prefirió callar antes de dar una respuesta grosera que pusiera aún más en conflicto su relación con el líder.

 

-El que calla otorga- presiono, descifrando sus pensamientos.

-Lo que importa es que mis padres no crean nada de lo que dicen los noticiarios ni los blogs en internet.

-Los fans están divididos, algunos creen en ti y otros no. Por suerte tienes fans que te adoran y te apoyan.

-Me entero que tengo fans.

-No estas al tanto por lo que veo. Eres despistado en esa área entonces.

 

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada inexpresiva.

 

-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, mocoso?

\- A ti te la comieron en tamaño y no te digo nada- dijo de la forma más seca posible.

 

Levi le dirigió una mirada dura penetrándolo con la mirada. Sino fuera porque Eren sabía tocar guitarra y hacerlo muy bien ya estaría despedido.

 

-Vaya que el perro puede hablar. Si tuvieras la mitad de ingenio en la guitarra como cuando me retas quizás estaríamos a la par.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dudas de mi habilidad después de todo lo que he hecho?

-Lo que has hecho hasta ahora, comparado con lo que yo he hecho en estos veinte años. Te contrato Erwin, no te busque yo.

 

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Eren quien sumado a las circunstancias de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo no podía caerle peor.

Levi se arrepintió en seguida pero como no era bueno con las palabras solo pudo dar ánimos de la única forma que sabía.

 

-Mañana tocaras como siempre lo haces, venderás más tickets para el resto de la gira. No vayas a creer lo que dicen, sabes cómo es la prensa. Mantente a mi lado y yo  te ayudare.

 

Eren asintió sin decir palabra.  Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, pero esta vez no fue uno tenso e incómodo como otras veces. Esta vez era uno de mutuo acuerdo.

 

 

La paz fue interrumpida por Hange quien llego hacia ellos interrumpiendo rl momento. Eren se alertó pero Levi estaba fastidiado.

 

-Hange,  ¿qué noticias traes?

-Pues verán, se está resolviendo este conflicto con los dobles. Ya hicimos un comunicado alegando tu inocencia. Erwin termino esos trámites pero ahora tu mama anda preocupada por lo que tendrás una llamada en pocos minutos. Logramos contactar con el teléfono de ella y de tu padre.

 

-Bien entonces me vestiré. Ehmm Hange, ¿podrías darme privacidad para cambiarme y ponerme ropa?

-Oh Eren, no hay problema. No tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

-Ese no es el punto pero me incomoda contigo.

-Ah claro por supuesto. Vístete, esta listo que en cinco minutos te llamara tu mama.

-Bien- espero a que se retirase para levantarse de las aguas e ir a vestirse pero Levi lo llamo. Eren volvió su rostro curioso.

 

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Zeke?

-Desde aquel incidente donde te agarraste con él y tuvieron que separarlos en el pasillo no he vuelto a hablarle.

 

Levi se quedó callado sopesando respuestas mientras Eren se marchaba a buscar su ropa.

 

 

* * *

 

Carla estaba junto a Grisha tomando te desde el otro lado de la cámara mientras Eren  se encontraba por su cuenta en una habitación lejos del bullicio.

 

-¿Has hecho nuevas amistades, Eren?

-Con la banda la mayor parte del tiempo y conociendo gente nueva. Atendiendo fans y manteniéndome al margen de Zeke por petición de Levi para evitar problemas.

 

Ante la mención de Zeke Grisha se tensó y Carla lo miro preocupado. Bastaba con mencionar el nombre de su medio hermano para que se callaran y eso le olía más sospechoso que nada.

 

-¿Se puede saber que paso entre esos dos? Muchos miembros de otras bandas también están tensos cuando lo menciono y solo sé que no quieren hablar del tema. Me sorprende de ti mama, creí que era un segundo hijo para ti.

 

-Eren no tiene nada que ver, yo lo respeto, lo quiero y él es tu hermano mayor pero ahora estas con Levi y es mejor que te atengas a estar con él ya que formas parte de su banda.

 

Según los rumores que había leído vagamente, Zeke había robado una canción de No Name hace algún tiempo y eso a Levi no le cayó en gracia pero solo había sido una sola canción hasta donde podía ver.  ¿Por qué Zeke había robado esa canción? Sera que tuvieron un desacuerdo cuando grababan juntos y un día sucedió una ruptura y por eso estaban así? ¿Habrían trabajado juntos alguna vez en la vida? ¿Fueron amigos?   ¿Sera que Zeke estaba actuando sospechoso para llegar hacia él o a Levi?

 

-Eren ¿Qué piensas? – la voz de su madre lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada madre, solo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas. Además de eso, ¿Cómo esta Isabel? 

-Ah la pequeña demonio- dijo Grisha con orgullo mientras sonreía divertido ante la expresión de Carla.

-No la llames así cariño.

-Está usando tu cello para aprender a tocar.

-¡QUE! – bramo tan fuerte que asusto a sus padres.

-¡Díganle a esa mocosa que se mantenga alejada de mis pertenencias, no quiero que arruine mi preciado cello que tanto me costó ahorrar para tenerlo!

-Calma Eren, la estoy entrenando para eso- dijo su madre sin mucho éxito viendo la alteración de su hijo mayor.

-Eren estas fuera de casa, en una gira, eres famoso te guste  o no y para bien o para mal tenías que salir . Isabel se sentía sola y necesitaba una distracción además de las muñecas y amigas. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara y creo que la música es un buen escape- dijo Grisha mientras Carla asentía.

-Si pero no a expensas de mis cosas.

-No practicas el cello desde hace dos años Eren- le reclamo su madre- no iba a dejar desperdiciar ese instrumento así que se lo dimos a Isa y ella está aprendiendo a tocar.

 

Eren gruñó por lo bajo, su pequeña hermana solía ser un demonio que destrozaba sus cosas de niño por lo que peleaban constantemente y tuvieron que separarlos muchas veces, establecer reglas y espacios privados para ambos.

 

-Te mandare videos de ella tocando cariño, te sentirás orgulloso de ella.

-Lo que digas

-¡No seas así, Eren! Es tu hermana.

-Cariño, no debes forzarlo a aceptar algo que no quiere- dijo Grisha.

\- Y yo no pagare por otro cello. Además aprender música ayuda mucho en el rendimiento escolar.

-Y le diste mis notas para que se copiara- concluyo Eren nada impresionado.

-Bueno pero tiene que aprender de alguien.

 

Eren le miro fría y penetrante sin nada que decir.

 

-No me mires de esa forma, soy  tu  madre.

-No lo niego.

-Más te vale- se giró al lado para saludar a la aludida niña quien se metió entre ambos padres para saludar a su hermano.

\- ¡Hola¡ ¿Cómo estás?

\- No arruines el Cello, cuesta una fortuna tenerlo.

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta. Solo estoy aprendiendo a tocar porque me parece interesante.

-A mí me interesa que no me arruines el instrumento, mocosa ¿Sabes lo que cuesta mandar a hacer un instrumento clásico desde cero?

-Eren, no seas cruel- dijo  Grisha reganándolo con la mirada.

-Como sea. Ya saben que ese impostor no soy yo y que no ando de vándalo irrumpiendo en sitios ajenos ni destrozando propiedad privada.

 

Ante esto Carla preocupada lo interrumpió:

 

 -¿Pero quién podría ser tan malo para meterte en ese lio?

-No lo sé.  Un imitador contratado para hacerme quedar mal y que la gente me odie.

-No digas eso Eren.  En mis clases no permito que hablen de ti, tu solo mantente firme y sereno como siempre y demuestra tu talento, eso es lo que a la gente le importa. No tu vida personal, tu talento, estas ahí por eso y no le debes información a nadie.

-Cierto- agrego Grisha – nada de dar mucha información privada sobre tu vida a los tabloides o revistas, mira que pueden tergiversar todo. Solo mantente al margen y responde preguntas profesionales.

-Mucho ánimo, hermano, creo en ti – dijo Isabel levantando dos pulgares para luego desvanecerse de la cámara. Eren sonrió ante el gesto y se lo devolvió a pesar que esta se hubiera ido.

-Es tarde hijo, hay que ir a dormir que mañana nos toca laburar como siempre. Ten cuidado y quédate cerca de la banda siempre.

-De acuerdo.

 

Cerró la video llamada con la Tablet prestada de Hange y se levantó de la mesa donde se sentaba para salir a devolverla.

 

 

* * *

 

El aeropuerto de Tokio estaba tan congestionado como  el aire que se respiraba y eso la incomodaba de sobremanera. Tener que aceptar dicha misión sin tener en cuenta que ya sabía lo que el recado decía. Hacia todo esto pues le pagaban muy bien y ella siempre necesitaba dinero pero la vida no había sido muy justa con Annie desde que se graduó de la escuela secundaria.

 

A pesar de ser una estudiante promedio con buenas notas no tenía la inteligencia de Pieck ni de Armin, su imagen de chica mala en la escuela, ser solitaria y tener pocas referencias en el trabajo de medio tiempo durante esa época no la habían beneficiado lo suficiente para conseguir influencias dentro otros empleos con más prestigio que exigían título universitario.

 

Su fuerte siempre fue el karate y el Taekwondo y fue por sus destrezas físicas que le fueron puestas misiones para gente adinerada lo que hizo que se hiciera una pequeña fortuna para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Al principio vivir de ese modo le incomodaba pues arriesgaba su vida siendo espía pero por ser tan sigilosa y muy segura de sí misma es que llego a donde llego. 

Era un trabajo sin fama ni gloria pero pagaba tan bien que pudo prescindir de un título universitario aunque a veces sentía ganas de volver a estudiar.

 

Paso frente a un televisor donde capto el objetivo de su destino mientras los titulares lo ensalzaban aún más. Eren Jaeger daba una entrevista alegando su inocencia mientras la muchedumbre se aglomeraba frente al televisor, rodeándola y causando estrés en la rubia. 

 

¿Qué iría a decirle al muchacho cuando lo viera en el teatro donde se presentarían hoy? ¿Sería buena idea darle ese recado?  Annie no era una tonta pero algo le decía que Eren no se iba a quedar sin respuestas y eso solo le atraería más problemas. Mantenerse al margen de lo que pasaba entre ambos hermanos últimamente era lo único que la mantenía a salvo de ser descubierta, pero por culpa de Zeke estaba a punto de entrar a un territorio donde no pertenecía.

 

Maldijo su suerte y el ser tan servicial; si no fuera por la escasez de dinero y el accidente reciente de Berthold que para colmo termino de arruinar sus comodidades, no estaría metida en este lio.

 

* * *

 

 

Terminada la entrevista volvieron a la práctica para no perder la costumbre de enfocarse. Levi siendo tan disciplinado y estricto como era apenas dio un receso de tres minutos para tomar agua e ir al baño. Quería dar lo mejor de sí y no iba a permitir que un simple rumor opacara el talento de la banda.

 

Todos ellos sin excepción estaban aquí por su talento y porque gracias a la dirección magistral del manager y de la disquera estaban dando conciertos alrededor del mundo y no desaprovecharía otra oportunidad.

 

-Eren, antes de empezar Simphony of Destruction te voy a pedir que el riff que antecede a la primera estrofa de la letra le subas más el tono pues lo haces en un acorde que lo hace sonar más grave que no se distingue del bajo. Necesito que lo hagas sonar más agudo para darle mayor énfasis al preludio.

-De acuerdo.

\- Y cuando vayas a la siguiente canción, me gustaría darte un poco de enfoque en como tocas con  las manos,  dijiste que tocas de derecho y  reversa porque eres ambidiestro.  Quisiera que explotaras esa cualidad pues la siguiente canción tiene un largo solo de guitarra que puede ayudar a eso.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, empecemos entonces. ¡Todos a sus puestos! – dijo comandando como vocalista y líder que era mientras Eren se posicionaba ya listo para dar lo mejor de sí.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: quise sonar un poco técnica en cuanto a música se refiere. Estoy estudiando un poco para agregar más cosas al fic y espero que se refleje para mayor disfrute de la gente.


	10. Verdades a Medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charla grupal en el cuarto de Eren y mas misterios por resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo antes que Isayama decida hacernos trizas en Octubre

Cuando niño, Eren solía ir a clases en el conservatorio desde muy joven acompañado de su entusiasta madre quien agarraba de la mano al joven para guiarlo escaleras arriba a lo que sería la experiencia musical de su vida.

Grisha había intuido que sería un niño como el, loco por el deporte y los animales pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este resulto ser disciplinado en la música gracias a la constante atención de Carla a los detalles, la buena labia de la mujer para enredarlo con la música y las bondades de esta. Él no le fue indiferente en la manera en como criaba a su hijo pues era alguien atenta y dulce; quizás esa fortaleza y encanto interno que Carla emanaba cuando la vio cantando por primera vez en una obra fue lo que lo termino de enamorar.

No obstante, Grisha encontró un espacio para enseñarle deportes e inculcarle amor por los animales y la vida silvestre desde niños, en eso Carla no tuvo opción pues llegaron al mutuo acuerdo que de criar a un hijo juntos debían repartirse el tiempo y responsabilidades para fomentar la mente intuitiva y creativa de Eren.

Este fue criado bajo la influencia de las notas musicales que su madre le enseñaba, desde lo más básico como el Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si, hasta el valor de cada corchea y semi corchea además de escalas y todo el repertorio del pentagrama musical. Carla hacia esto para ayudarlo también con sus problemas de matemática pues la música también tenía un lenguaje numérico y el psicólogo le dio datos de como incrementar su inteligencia a través del mismo.

Pronto mejoro calificaciones en la escuela, rindió en deporte y se relacionó con compañeros de estudio mucho mejor que antes.

El psicólogo también les había influenciado a meterlo en clases de natación para que aprendiera a nadar y desarrollarse más, al principio a Eren no le gustaba para nada pero su padre lo alentó para que hiciera competencia con otros y así hacerse como el mejor. Eso último Carla le reprochaba pues la competencia para demostrar superioridad traía consigo arrogancia y pedantería más Grisha sin embargo, quería que su hijo resaltara y fuese buen alumno en todo.

Llegado el momento en el que cuando tuvo 5 años fue introducido a su medio hermano mayor Zeke y juntos se volvieron inseparables, este le enseno todo lo que supo sobre bandas de rock y sus géneros. Desde que tipos de guitarra y amplificadores comprar, las notas y acordes musicales de una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, bandas y estilos, etc.

Solían pasear y jugar al baloncesto, le ensenaba todo lo que podía a Eren pues este quiso empezar a imitarlo en todo hasta la forma de vestir, cosa que Carla miro de forma negativa ya que se llevaban una diferencia de edad y debían respetarse las reglas y normas de vestir.

Aunque Carla apreciaba el lazo fraternal entre medios hermanos, quería que Zeke entendiera que su hijo era pequeño aun y necesitaba adoctrinarse más antes de cambiar de instrumentos e intereses pues le había costado mucho entrar a la orquesta sinfónica y quería que por disciplina se quedara tocando el cello con la música clásica antes de cambiar radicalmente a un género e instrumentos más contemporáneos.

Zeke entendiendo eso, lo alentó a seguir con su cello aunque ya el pequeño quería aprender guitarra y escuchaba muchas canciones de Guns'n Roses y Slipknot para ese entonces así que para influenciarlo por petición de Carla a veces lo acompañaba a las prácticas de orquesta. Eren apreciaba eso y por ello cuando tuvo que partir por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio no volvió a verlo en un largo tiempo causando irritación y un vacío al pequeño.

* * *

Despertó de mal humor preparándose para la práctica de hoy mientras maldecía el no poder recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes y lavaba la cara pudo sentir una pelusa caminar entre sus piernas al tiempo que ronroneaba ruidosamente. Vacío su vejiga y luego le dieron ganas de hacer sus deposiciones por lo que le toco sentarse en el retrete mientras el gato se metía entre sus calzones haciéndose bolita como si buscar cobijo en la ropa interior de su dueño olisqueando donde estaban sus partes, le diera más confort.

Levi ignoraba al gato a propósito pero le causaba gracia que siempre que le tocaba sentarse, el gato quisiera meterse entre sus piernas buscando el doble de atención que cuando estaba solo en la cama.

No tenía el celular a mano por lo que le prestó atención a su meloso gato.

-Te gusta el olor a mierda ¿no es así?

Un gas se escapó involuntariamente de su cuerpo pero como estaba solo no le dio mayor importancia.

Titus levanto la mirada escandalizado por el ruido para luego mirar a su amo. Se dejó rascar la cabeza por el área de la oreja haciendo que ronroneara más. Levi disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos para sí mismo aunque a veces extrañaba no tener una pareja con quien compartir momentos de intimidad. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuvo pareja fija y ahora añoraba el cuerpo de alguien, un hombre quizás. Las mujeres no estaban mal pero el pecho fuerte y plano de un hombre, cabello largo y barba, delgado no tan musculoso y alto….

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y pensó que mejor se limpiaba y metía a bañar pues se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía ir sucio a la práctica.

Después de alistarse luego del baño fue a la cocina a investigar que pasaba pues no había tanto alboroto pero para su sorpresa todos comían en silencio por el hambre apenas hablando y tomando te. Ni modo, le tocaría romper el silencio.

-Buenos días a todos, creí que después de la presentación de ayer deberíamos estar más animados.

Todos lo miraron serio para luego sonreír jovialmente. Decir que les había ido bien la primera noche de apertura era quedarse corto. Los periódicos virtuales y las redes sociales estaban llenas del ruidoso y rápido tocar del guitarrista quien ahora abarcaba los elogios de todos incluyendo de los más escépticos.

-Veo que me robaste protagonismo- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al integrante más joven de ojos turquesas sorbiendo su té y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hice nada, excepto por lo que me pediste.

-Lo se idiota. Pero cuando haces caso lo haces muy bien.

-Estamos en primera plana y el escándalo de Eren quedo olvidado, ya los fans de la banda desmintieron rumores y no creen que nuestro guitarrista sería capaz de hacer algo monstruoso como saquear y quemar una tienda- dijo Hange aplaudiendo entusiasta.

-Esos rumores son cosa del pasado, ayer hicimos historia y parece que nos vienen más contratos- dijo Mike olfateando los restos de comida que Nanaba no quería comerse.

-Ah no, ni lo sueñes – esta levanto el plato fuera del alcance de su grandulón novio – no pienso darte.

Erwin bajo la vista del celular y anuncio que después de este segundo día irían a Kyoto y luego irían a una gira por Europa así que debían empezar a empacar maletas dentro de poco.

Levi arrugo el entrecejo irritado al escuchar eso pues eso significaba que apenas terminase el concierto partían directo a otra ciudad y eso significaba poco sueño en el trayecto.

Detrás del telón para el segundo día del concierto mientras se cambiaban y repasaban las canciones a tocar unos entrevistadores querían entrar a sorprenderlos pero el staff de seguridad se los impidió pues ellos ya habían dado entrevista la noche anterior previa al concierto.

Una joven misteriosa con lentes oscuros le pidió a Oluo que le dejara un sobre al guitarrista de la banda. Este al principio la miro como lo más raro del mundo pues no tenía correspondencia y no iba a darle eso a nadie.

-Es de Zeke Jaeguer- dijo aun sosteniendo el sobre- para su hermano Eren.

Oluo no lo pensó dos veces y agarro el sobre para ponerlo debajo de su chaqueta.

-Bien muchachos ya lo dije, no más prensa por favor y gracias.

La bulla y abucheo por no dejar ver a los integrantes de la banda, no se hizo esperar pero Oluo solo cumplía con su papel. Se dio la vuelta mientras hombres corpulentos y altos bloqueaban a los periodistas y este aprovechaba el tiempo para hurgar lo que decía en la carta apenas estuvo a solas en un cuarto sin ser visto por nadie.

Debía ser cuidadoso pues tendría que entregárselo a Eren y ver que este notara que él había fisgoneado en sus cosas podría levantar sospechas.

Con cuidado desenvolvió cuidadosamente el sobre y vio que tenía múltiples hojas que envolvían el mensaje; uno tras otro. Puras páginas blancas sin nada de contenido aparente.

-¿Que mierdas es esto? ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!

Su investigación se vio interrumpida por el toque de una puerta y la voz de Petra; maldijo su suerte y le grito que no lo molestara que estaba haciendo algo importante. Esta le reclamo que eso no era un baño sino un cuarto de estudio a lo que Oluo termino por ignorar para ver de qué trataba todo este asunto del sobre.

Decepcionado vio que dicha carta no tenía contenido, tan solo hojas blancas por lo que decidió guardar todo como si nada y envolver escuetamente el sobre para no levantar sospechas. Cuando termino, abrió la puerta y vio a Petra enojada reclamándole que hacia allí.

* * *

Luego del concierto ya tenían sus maletas preparadas para ir a Kyoto agarrando el avión a primera hora de la madrugada. Decir que corrieron para llegar a tiempo al jet privado era una subestimación, pues de no ser por los fans y la prensa siguiéndolos no estarían demorados. Por suerte lograron complacer a algunas fans tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos para irse tranquilos.

Al llegar a Kyoto sin embargo, ya instalados en el hotel donde se hospedarían para el concierto, Eren recibió una llamada de un número desconocido por lo que decidió atender.

-Si diga

-Eren, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?- la voz de Zeke desde el otro lado del audífono hizo que no tuviera un buen presentimiento y en vez se contralase para no alzar la voz.

-¿Qué mensaje? ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto supiste lo del robo de la tienda en Paradise? Te he intentado contactar si éxito y hasta he hablado con mis padres.

-No sé de lo que hablas, he estado ocupado con mi banda y las giras.

-No me mientas, se perfectamente bien que estas tramando algo porque si no, no te hubieses desaparecido tan repentino luego de esa llamada que me hiciste.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, te llamo porque me preocupo por ti.

-Y yo quiero explicaciones- dijo con sorna el castaño- un momento, ¿sobre? ¿Mensaje? Ni siquiera un texto he recibido de ti en días.

-Una pequeña correspondencia a la vieja escuela querido hermano.

-No me llego nada.

-¿Qué?

-Jamás me llego una carta o correo en físico si es a lo que te refieres.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo eco entre ellos.

-Lo siento, no quería importunarte, solo quería saber cómo estabas y quería decirte que si se apresuran pronto podrán ir al Hellfest en Junio y esperaba verte por allá.

-Zeke ¿Qué decía la carta?

-En fin me tengo que ir, tenemos práctica, te llamo luego.

-¡Zeke!

Le colgó abruptamente.

Miro el número de donde había llamado por lo que volvió a marcar para ver si le respondía pero salía como numero inválido. Lo hizo tres veces más y no respondía. Le resultaba sospechoso que lo llamara antes del incidente y luego de este sin haberse comunicado con sus padres ni con él durante el mismo.

Abrió su wassap y le envió mensaje a Carla y Grisha para decirles que Zeke había llamado desde un número desconocido por lo que les paso el dato para que investigaran y lo llamaran ya que le salía como invalido.

Reviso la carga de su celular y vio que su batería estaba casi muerta por lo que saco el cargador y lo conecto al enchufe para ponerlo a cargar.

Un toque a la puerta lo alerto por lo que fue a abrir y se encontró con Erwin y Hange quienes pidieron permiso para entrar. Les cedió espacio.

-Oímos que hablabas con Zeke- empezó Hange muy seria.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- le perforo con la mirada pues se sintió observado y algo le decía que ellos no habían venido con intenciones de charlar.

-No lo dudamos pero necesitamos que confíes en nosotros. Debemos pedirte un favor- empezó Erwin.

-¿Cuál favor? ¿De qué hablan?

-Sabemos que eres hermano de Zeke y que alguien te tendió una trampa con ese doble jugando sucio.

-Es obvio, porque yo no planeé eso.

-Lo sabemos, Eren. Lo que te vamos a pedir es muy sencillo: cada vez que tu hermano intente hablar contigo, avísanos. Ya te habíamos pedido con anterioridad que te alejases de el por respeto a Levi pero ahora esto está tomando un nuevo rumbo y no queremos que se salga de control.

-Ya se salió. El daño está hecho y veo algunas haters lanzándome improperios ¿Qué más da?

Hange miro a Erwin de forma significativa para luego mirar al castaño y este supo que algún dato importante ocultaban.

-Te debemos una explicación- empezó Hange al tiempo que Erwin la miraba con advertencia.

-¿Qué están ocultando?

-Deberías saber una verdad, al menos parcial de nuestra parte para no confundirte más.

-Hange , no es necesario que ahondes en detalles.

-¡Si es necesario!

-No lo es.

-A ver chicos – interrumpió al ver a los más grandes discutiendo- primero la rivalidad de Zeke con Levi y ahora la carta que me envió y que no recibí de él, carta en físico. Alguno de ustedes tiene esa carta o me está ocultando algo. ¿Qué tan mal tiene que ser esta verdad que no me la quieren decir y sin embargo quieren que me aleje de Zeke?

Otro silencio incómodo y ya estaba que tiraba humo por la nariz.

-¿Qué decía la carta?- pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-No lo sé. Debería tenerlo en mis manos y leerlo yo primero ya que es a mí a quien va dicha correspondencia.

-Eras muy cercano a tu hermano, ¿cierto Eren?- pregunto Hange confundida.

-Algo, era mayor que yo pero él tenía sus planes y vida hecha yo solo era un crio. Me visitaba de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que Zeke y Levi creas o no, fueron amigos y colaboraron juntos. En verdad lo hubo pero algo paso que terminaron alejándose por ideologías y por ego. Estudiaron en la misma escuela y universidad en su tiempo pero quizás por un fanatismo exagerado y por envidia mutua no duraron como banda y se separaron.

No creía las palabras de Hange, si a simple vista Levi y su hermano eran tan opuestos como el día y la noche y ver que estos dos fueran grandes amigos definitivamente no cabía en la cabeza del chico.

-Así como lo oyes; fueron amigos se juntaron para hacer una banda y sin embargo eso no funciono por ideologías y por popularidad. Levi atraía a más masas y eso en el fondo causo un choque entre ambos- complemento Erwin.

-Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? ¿Por qué me eligieron si sabían que era medio hermano de Zeke?

-Por tu talento, Eren. No por tu ideología ni cómo te vistes; sabemos que tocas instrumentos y que lo haces muy bien pero fue tu versatilidad lo que nos hizo fijarnos en ti.

-Suena bonito para ser real. Digan la verdad.

-Lo estas oyendo- interrumpió Erwin- realmente el que fueras hijo de una cantante de ópera como Carla Magnolia y que tuvieras estudios en la orquestra fue lo que nos llevó a contratarte.

-Es decir, por la gracia e influencia de mi madre- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡No es mentira! En verdad queríamos a alguien que no solo se limitara a guitarra y bajo. Nos gusta como tocas y creemos que en el futuro podríamos incluir piezas de música clásica en nuestros conciertos usándote a ti tocando el cello.

-No Name es una banda de Hard Rock , si usaras el cello o violín se volvería mas sinfónico que rock en sí; perdería su toque a menos que empezaras a tocar en tonos más pesados para complementarlo con lo sinfónico y entonces seria metal sinfónico.

-El punto aquí es que te estamos cuidando de que no caigas en la trampa de Zeke. Esa llamada misteriosa es probable que haya sido el quien haya planeado todo.

-Ahora falta saber el otro lado de la historia, la versión de Zeke.

-Difícilmente la conseguirás pero al menos cree en nosotros por favor. No queremos traicionarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño. No está en nuestros planes que abandones la banda tan pronto.

Miro con escrutinio a ambos sin saber que decir. Quería creer en ellos pero una parte de él le decía que debía buscar otras respuestas y no solo quedarse con las que tenía.

Oyo un fuerte toque a la puerta y fue a ver quién era. Levi estaba con un cigarro en mano y se hizo paso sin siquiera esperar invitación sentándose en la cama donde se supone que él iba a dormir.

-Veo que tenemos una reunión grupal ¿Pueden decirme de que hablan?

Hange y Erwin lo miraron resignados pero Eren solo se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ellos le explicaran lo que acababan de decirle a él. Sería una larga tarde lluviosa llena de dramas y complicaciones.

Por alguna razón lo veía venir.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: me estoy tardando en armar hilos de la historia. Por favor no piensen que entre en hiatus porque no lo estoy. Trato de cumplir dando buena calidad. Muchas gracias por leer si en verdad siguen todavía la historia.
> 
> Hellfest: festival en Francia que toma lugar en Junio. Más adelante hablare de ello en otros capítulos.


	11. !Adios Kyoto , hola Hellfest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultima gira por Asia y Oceanía antes de ir al festival mas popular del metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: no andaba muerta sino de parranda (¿) Ok no, pero no tener ordenador propio jode mucho así que tener que compartir me toca . 
> 
> De paso odio tener que empezar a usar el word app en mi cel pero es que temporadas esporádicas compartiendo pc no son buenas. Tengan paciencia que no he abandonado la historia.

Mientras la lluvia  arreciaba con truenos, dentro de la habitación todo se había convertido en un hervidero de emociones, gritos e improperios por parte de todos los integrantes quienes estaban en conflicto por decir su versión de los hechos.

Al nuevo integrante de la banda, le estaba empezando a dar jaqueca pues le decían una cosa y luego oía otra. No sabía a donde mirar pero Levi se acercó  y colocándole una mano en el hombro lo guio para que se sentara al borde de la cama con él para charlar de lo que realmente había pasado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos pues le faltaba escuchar la razón de Zeke la cual sabía por intuición, sería una distinta a la de Levi.

 

-Cuando estábamos tras bastidores para un programa de MTV Unplugged llegue a conocerlo y estrechamos manos. Ambos éramos adolescentes e íbamos a diferentes escuelas hasta que un día tuvimos un festival donde coincidimos en un torneo de deportes y carreras.  Tuvimos competencia de relevo, futbol, baloncesto, hasta de Baseball; en todos los eventos coincidíamos ya que éramos muy buenos en nuestras áreas y equipos por lo que terminaríamos compitiendo uno contra el otro.

Fue entonces cuando un día dentro de aquellos donde la competencia dura una semana, que jugando Futbol americano terminamos colisionando y yo fui brusco con el pero la intensidad fue peor cuando íbamos a hacer touchdown y peleamos como bestias por nuestro equipo. Fue difícil.

 

-¿Lo moliste a golpes?- fue la pregunta de Eren al ver que Levi se callaba abruptamente.

-Si.

-Entiendo.

-¡No, no entiendes. No me iba a dejar de nadie y menos de ese imbécil!

-¿Pero cuando ustedes se conocieron no se cayeron bien?

-Ni bien ni mal. Solo nos respetábamos.

-No parece ser el caso, de respetarlo a odiarlo por una competencia se me hace injusto.  Existen las rivalidades amistosas.

-Eran otros tiempos, Eren. Había mucha presión por parte de ambas escuelas para ganar el trofeo.

 

-Y por un premio se mataron, se terminaron cayendo mal para que años después venga yo a esta banda a ser convencido de que mi hermano, el rival número uno de Levi, es mala influencia para mí. Recuérdenme de nuevo en que momento yo tuve la culpa de lo que sea que ustedes estuvieran haciendo para quedar en medio de todo esto.

 

-Nada, absolutamente nada porque no existías ni siquiera en ese entonces- respondió Erwin- aun así al estar asociado con tu hermano es normal que tengamos que guiarte por ser el nuevo; no sabes de lo que ha hecho para sabotear a Levi.

 

-Créeme que ya me hago a la idea pero la pregunta es ¿acaso no se han sentado a hablar como la gente decente?

-Si eso funcionara, hace tiempo que esto se hubiera resuelto y no tendríamos esta conversación.

-Ahora solo falta la versión de Zeke cuando nos volvamos a ver, si es que nos volvemos a ver claro está.

 

Levi frunció el ceño irritado.

 

-Como  quieras, solo que si te vas a quedar en esta banda tienes prohibido reunirte con tu hermano.

\- ¡Ay Levi, que dramático! Eren necesita saber ambas versiones para sopesar. No significa que vaya a dejarnos. ¿Verdad Eren?- dijo Hange entusiasta.

 

-Ahora hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. ¿Alguno del staff recibió una carta por parte de Zeke? No tengo ni idea que tenía pero me llamo preguntándome si la había leído y la verdad es que no porque nunca me llego nada.

 

-¿Qué carta? ¿Qué decía?

-Es lo que intento averiguar.

 

Levi , Erwin y Hange se miraron entre sí. Hubo otro silencio tenso y decidió que sea lo que sea que haya pasado ya no tiene importancia, solo quiere tocar en el escenario y viajar por el mundo.

 

-Bueno creo que ya tuve suficiente drama esta semana. Solo quiero terminar la gira en Japón e ir a Francia al Hellfest si es que vamos, en verdad el drama con Zeke es un extra que no necesito en estos momentos.

 

-Tienes razón. Dejemos el tema de lado y vayamos a ensayos que lo demás realmente no importa- declaro Erwin mientras Hange le seguía para salir de la habitación.

 

Levi por su parte espero a que se fueran, lo que le dio indicios a Eren que quería hablar con el de algo.

 

-Te escucho – dijo cruzado de brazos esperando por el otro.

-No dudes en decirme si esa carta tiene algo sospechoso.  Si la llegas a encontrar solo dime. Sé que no tengo derecho a ejercer tanto control sobre ti pero tu hermano es un caso especial y yo solo quiero lo mejor para esta banda.

-¿Crees que soy tan manipulable para caer en las tretas de mi hermano? ¿Después de lo que me hizo crees que puedo seguir confiando en él?

 

-Aún no sabemos si en verdad fue Zeke quien  inicio ese video del falso Eren; solo te pido que te cuides porque es un gran manipulador.

-Me queda claro, mira nada más lo que me hizo que ahora ando afectado, bueno mi imagen pública que si bien antes no importaba ahora me odian sin razón.

-Lo sé. Tienes que cuidarte. Te veo en los ensayos – se dirigió a la puerta para salir dejándolo solo en su habitación.

 

 

* * *

 

El concierto tuvo lugar a las 8:30 pm mientras estaban a todo dar. Levi con su voz bien afinada en el micrófono, las baterías , bajo y guitarra en sintonía las luces dando a todo dar en el concierto y los fans enloquecidos con el solo de guitarra cuando daba la canción más larga.

 

-¡Ahora este tema ira dedicado a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por tanto!

 

_I came in for you and got it right from the start_

_That you were the one you, were always by my side_

_Guided me from right to wrong and back and forth_

_Your common sense, my strength_

_The voice of reason that never left_

_And here we are right now standing tall and strong_

_You are the head and I’m the brutal force_

_When we team up together we are unstoppable_

_We are a force to be reckoned with_

_Together forever you and I as we soar the sky_

* * *

 

Más tarde en los camerinos   mientras se cambiaban, Mike y Eren decidieron jugarle una broma a Levi  con una goma elásticas  en la forma de una mugrosa araña y se la pusieron en su maleta para asquearlo a tal punto que corriera despavorido incapaz de abrirla.

 

Ambos se reían viendo la reacción de Levi quien más que irritado agarro el muñeco y lo tiro con rabia al otro lado pero no contó con el plan de Mike de poner una mini tarántula robot que simulaba los ademanes de una real. La reacción fue inmediata y esta vez sí grito al ver como se acercaba amenazadoramente a él. 

 

-¡E- e –e –Erwiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn! – exclamo al tiempo que ambos muchachos se desternillaban de la risa. 

 

Hange estaba hablando por teléfono así que apenas alcanzo a entender el chiste  de porque Levi salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo solo para ver a Erwin entrar y gritar despavorido , pues en sus propias palabras una cosa era una araña y otra muy distinta era una tarántula.

 

Tuvieron que venir, Erd y Gunter a desmentir que era una tarántula de verdad sino un robot comprado por Mike para que se solucionara el conflicto en el cual  Eren también fue participe.

 

-¿Terminaron de reírse? ¡Par de bastardos!

-¡Levi, lenguaje!

-¡Tenías que ver tu rostro! - dijo soltando otra carcajada el más alto del grupo- se te fue toda la valentía y el mal humor que siempre te cargas.

 

-¿Y para eso tenías que comprar una maldita tarántula de robot? ¿Para asustarme?

-Valió cada segundo- dijo el rubio con rostro serio antes de volver a sacar otra carcajada reprimida.

\- Esto es hermoso- dijo Eren acercándole el celular  a Mike para que viera la reacción.

-¡Borren ese maldito video ahora sino quieren terminar con una costilla fracturada!

-Oblígame, Levi – fue la respuesta de Mike  sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Eren, borra ese maldito video! ¡Es una orden!

-Muy tarde amigo, lo subió a mis redes sociales ya que lo grabo en mi celular, no en el de él.

-Después me pasas el video- dijo sonriendo cómplice.

-Ustedes dos van a pagarla muy caro- dijo Levi con la voz calmada y la mirada asesina que lo  caracterizaba- así que de una vez les digo que vayan bajando ese video o sino----

-¡Leviiiiii! – La voz cantarina de Hange hizo eco en su oído- adivina quién es trending topic en twitter ahora mismo- le mostro en su celular el video de Levi reaccionando a la tarántula corriendo despavorido por su vida.

 

-Demasiado tarde para bajar el video, creo yo.

-¡No shit sherlock ¡ - dijo mirando amenazante al castaño de ojos verdes como si todo fuera su culpa.

 

Para disipar la mala vibra que destilaba Levi, Erwin verifico los comentarios en twitter alcanzando a leer uno en voz alta.

 

“No soy fan de @NoNameOfficial pero creo que después de esto iré a ver uno de sus conciertos #No Name #LeviAckerman.

 

-Claro, seguramente lo hará para lanzarle una tarántula de goma haciéndolo saltar asustado como un gato- dijo Mike al tiempo que todos reían en sonoras carcajadas.

-Creo que voy a regalarle a Levi una serpiente de mascota a ver qué piensa de ella- rio Eren por lo bajo.

 El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada peligrosa como diciendo “ni te atrevas” al tiempo que le devolvía la retórica diciéndole que agarraría una serpiente corriente para envolverla en su cuello ahorcándolo.

 

-Que dulce eres Levi, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado- dijo Hange suspicaz.

-¿Por qué lo dices cuatro ojos de mierda?

-Pues tienes fama de querer ahorcar a tus parejas durante el sexo, se ha comentado mucho de ello.

 

Levi automáticamente se sonrojo al tiempo que oía decir al castaño de ojos verdes que no necesitaba saber eso.

 

-¡Muchachos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles! – Dijo Erwin alzando la voz para que el staff también oyera- hemos sido invitados al  Hellfest así que apenas terminemos de empacar nuestras cosas por ser hoy nuestro último día de concierto en Kyoto, nos vamos a Europa, Francia específicamente.

 

La actitud de todos cambio radicalmente a una de euforia y alegría. 

 

Eren por primera vez iría como participante de una banda al famoso festival de metal y hard rock de todos los tiempos.  Quizás ahí vería a su hermano  y lo confrontaría de una buena vez por todas.


End file.
